Noche de tentación
by Alexxa Jones
Summary: Emma es sensata, responsable, abnegada. Killian es rebelde, lujurioso, impredecible. Emma es la hermana gemela del arcángel Gabriel. Killian, uno de los más fieles acólitos de Lucifer. Por orden de sus superiores, Emma va a pasar unos cuantos días de verano en París. Porque le da la gana, Killian…, también. Ésta es la historia de un ángel y un demonio. Summary completo adentro. CS
1. Capitulo I: El Cielo

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y la historia es de la autoría de Erika Gael

**Summary: **_Emma es sensata, responsable, abnegada._

_Killian es rebelde, lujurioso, impredecible._

_Emma es la hermana gemela del arcángel Gabriel._

_Killian, uno de los más fieles acólitos de Lucifer._

_Por orden de sus superiores, Emma va a pasar unos cuantos días de verano en París._

_Porque le da la gana, Killian…, también._

_Ésta es la historia de un ángel y un demonio. De una mujer y un hombre._

_Pero, sobre todo, es la historia de dos seres que se perdieron a sí mismos la noche en que se perdieron el uno al otro._

_Y, tal vez, ya haya llegado el momento de que se encuentren…_

* * *

**Noche de tentación**

**Capítulo I**

_El Cielo_

Principios de Verano.

5.900 años después de la Caída.

—¡Emma!

Se despertó sobresaltada. Una vez más.

El grito, presente sólo en su pesadilla, resonó unos segundos en su mente antes de resbalar por las paredes de la habitación y esfumarse en un charco de malos recuerdos sobre el suelo.

Los jadeos no se fueron tan pronto; tardaron algunos minutos en desaparecer. Era su voz, y sonaba tan desgarradora en sueños que, casi seis mil años después, aún la hacía estremecerse…

Su excelencia la Duquesa Emma, arcángel de la Tercera Esfera, Guardiana Sagrada, se secó el sudor de la frente con la precisión habitual y trató de infundirse calma. Había aprendido a recuperar el sosiego con rapidez a costa de años de experiencia. Más tranquila, se levantó y se dispuso a comenzar una nueva jornada lejos de esa cama donde hallar la paz se convertía cada noche en una quimera.

Después de asearse, se vistió con una túnica limpia y almidonada y se sentó livianamente frente al escritorio. Afiló y ordenó la hilera de lapiceros uno a uno; recogió algunos esquivos desperdicios de papel de la jornada anterior; abrió su cuaderno por una página en blanco y lo situó en un perfecto paralelo respecto a la tabla de madera. Incluso se permitió el lujo, con la mirada pérdida en el vacío de su austera habitación, de emitir un bostezo, breve pero sonoro, mientras replegaba y desperezaba sus alas onduladas.

Mucho más despejada, comenzó a trabajar.

No había hora de luz que Emma no pasara transcribiendo actas asamblearias recluida en su pequeño cuarto del Alcázar Central: un cubículo de apenas tres metros cuadrados, paredes sencillas y decoración espartana, donde el único mobiliario lo constituían una estrecha cama sin cabecero, una mesilla de noche coronada por un quinqué, un armario de madera con dos puertas de espejo y el mismo escritorio de pino frente al que se encontraba ahora.

Transcribía porque, le habían dicho, era una lástima que una caligrafía tan hermosa se viera desperdiciada. En su fuero interno, ella nunca dudó que dicha tarea fuese más bien una treta para mantenerla ocupada y encumbrar su autoestima. Eran tantos hermanos, y había tan poco con lo que entretenerse allí arriba, que la Asamblea Celestial había optado por otorgarles, a ella y a los demás ángeles femeninos, puestos puramente simbólicos, mientras que los varones desempeñaban los asuntos importantes. Fuera de las horas de oración y pleitesía, el tiempo en su mundo transcurría lento, muy lento, y cualquier labor, por nimia que ésta fuera, era recibida con júbilo y casi desesperación. Emma suspiró con gesto aburrido; de hecho, lo que había comenzado como un trabajo anecdótico había terminado por convertir a la arcángel en el más complaciente y manejable procesador de textos que Sus Excelencias pudieran llegar a necesitar.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos —¿acaso cabía alguna duda al respecto?—, hasta que, al mediodía, una notificación de la Asamblea hizo acto de presencia en su dormitorio, lista para descerrajar su rutina. La arcángel la recibió de manos de un mensajero, un ángel menor de complexión menuda y sonrisa perpetua.

—Buenas tardes, hermana —la saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza mientras le tendía un sobre lacrado—. La Asamblea le envía esto con carácter urgente.

Emma cogió el pliego de papel con delicadeza. Extrañada, hizo memoria; hasta donde ella sabía, no estaba prevista ninguna reunión para ese día.

—Gracias, Leroy. ¿Esperan respuesta?

La sonrisa del mensajero se nubló.

—No lo sé, creo que no. Su hermano sólo me indicó que debía leerlo cuanto antes. Usted sabrá qué hacer, Su Excelencia.

—Por favor, no me llames así. Resulta… cargante, y absurdo.

—Pero… Usted está por encima de mí, hermana. Es una arcángel. Le debo respeto.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ése era el tipo de detalles que tanto agradaban a Gabriel y que a ella solían sacarla de quicio.

—Olvida esas tonterías. Nadie está por encima de nadie. Somos hermanos, ¿de acuerdo? —su convicción logró que Leroy recuperara poco a poco la sonrisa, a pesar de que, en su interior, ese innovador concepto de las jerarquías no estuviera aún del todo claro—. Puedes avisar a Su Excelencia —añadió con retintín— que ya he recibido el mensaje y que acataré cualquier orden que tenga a bien dictarme.

_Como siempre_, pensó de forma fugaz mientras cerraba la puerta tras el muchacho.

Una vez a solas, observó el inquietante pliego cerrado un rato más; quería posponer el inexorable momento de desdoblarlo y encontrarse sólo los astros sabían con qué. Lo toqueteó varias veces, intentando deducir su contenido en función de criterios tan banales como el peso o el grosor.

Si no hubiese tenido tantas ganas de romperlo en pedazos, puede que incluso se hubiera echado a reír. Ella, Emma, el dulce y virtuoso ángel femenino, la pulcra y reverenciada gemela del arcángel Gabriel, al borde del pánico por un mensaje misterioso de su propio hermano.

El temblor progresivo en sus manos la obligó a dejar el papel sobre la mesilla de noche. Pero no. Tampoco allí parecía menos amenazante.

Se obligó a serenarse. Por el amor del Cielo, no existía ninguna explicación racional que justificara semejante pérdida de papeles ante un acontecimiento tan anodino como recibir una carta; las comunicaciones entre la Asamblea y el resto de criaturas celestiales eran frecuentes. Además, la tarde anterior había coincidido con Gabriel a la hora de la cena, y éste se había comportado como el hermano protector y cariñoso que era. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, no existía ni una sola evidencia de que el contenido de aquella misiva fuese a perjudicarla de algún modo.

A pesar de eso, Emma estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Todas sus apropiadas conclusiones podían irse de cabeza al cubo de la basura, y ella sabía muy bien por qué.

Su caprichosa memoria voló lejos de allí, de visita a otra Emma lejana e irreal. Durante un tiempo, remoto y oxidado como el almagre, su existencia había sido muy diferente. Ella había sido muy diferente.

_Barajas de naipes esparcidas entre néctar y sonrisas furtivas. Charlas improcedentes hasta el amanecer. Aquella sensación de libertad. Aquella omnipotencia desleal pero abrumadora… Planes truncados._

_Besos._

Emma dio un suave respingo, y todos sus borrosos recuerdos se evaporaron como el humo de una vela recién apagada. Tenía que desterrar todo aquello. Tenía que lograrlo. En una ocasión, la infinita piedad de su gemelo la había salvado de un castigo inminente y más que merecido. No les honraba, ni a él ni a su Creador, perder el tiempo en evocar la insensata conducta de una chiquilla alocada que no sabía lo que hacía.

Respirando con profundidad, se acercó de nuevo a la mesilla de noche y despegó el lacre con cuidado. En la cara interna del papel nadaban tres renglones caligrafiados a plumilla.

_Tengo buenas noticias para ti. La Asamblea quiere que te presentes esta misma tarde en el Gran Salón. No te retrases; se trata de la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. Te quiero._

Y, en la esquina inferior, la rúbrica de su querido Gabriel, encabezada por aque minúscula y cursiva que conocía tan bien.

Los pulmones de Emma soltaron, de golpe, todo el aire que habían comenzado a retener en el momento en que Leroy apareció ante su puerta. El peso que acababa de quitarse de encima la hacía sentir tan etérea como la pluma más corta y suave de su ala izquierda.

Todo iba bien. Los nubarrones negros se disiparon para mostrarle un horizonte despejado, tan níveo como el Universo que la rodeaba.

Todo iba estupendamente bien. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que quería comunicarle la Asamblea, sería algo maravilloso, juicioso y benevolente. Al igual que cada uno de sus miembros.

Se sintió estúpida y cobarde. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera pensar lo contrario?

Emocionada por lo que habría de venir, se contempló en el espejo y se preparó para la cita. Sus cabellos áureos ondeaban a la altura de los hombros; sus ojos verdes lucían brillantes y cristalinos. Limpios de toda culpa.

Ella era Emma, la dulce y virtuosa arcángel a quien todos admiraban y respetaban; la gemela de Gabriel, cuyo afecto constituía, y constituiría siempre, su principal pilar. Era perfecta, tal y como la vida que tan venturosamente le había sido otorgada. Y eso, nadie podría cambiarlo.

**/*/**

El Gran Salón era la más amplia y diáfana de todas las dependencias celestiales. Su majestuosidad solía producir en Emma una sensación contradictoria, a medio camino entre la grandeza y el miedo. Como si el mero hecho de encontrarse bajo su bóveda la convirtiese en parte de algo magnífico y, al mismo tiempo, no fuera más que carne de cañón a punto de ser engullida.

En esa ocasión, cuando el pórtico se abrió, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desde las lumbares hasta el inicio de la nuca. Sus dedos, sudorosos, aletearon con disimulo; su respiración se entrecortó, pero mantuvo la compostura y confió en sí misma. Se situó justo detrás del ángel anunciador, quien le dirigió un guiño de calma. La voz cantarina de éste reverberó a través de cada segmento del techo.

—Su Excelencia la Duquesa Emma —se encargó de presentarla ante la Asamblea y su audiencia—, arcángel de la Tercera Esfera, secretaria honorífica de esta Asamblea, Guardiana Sagrada, legítima sangre de nuestro muy amado hermano Gabriel.

Tantos títulos y tanta pompa, a los que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, la hicieron enrojecer. Sin embargo, cuando el mensajero se retiró y la dejó sola frente a la Asamblea, todo color desapareció de sus mejillas. La bóveda marmórea, seccionada por cordones dorados de escayola, emergió ante ella en todo su esplendor, al igual que lo hicieron los enormes ventanales que, desde el suelo hasta el techo, se sucedían a través de los muros. El aspecto de la sala era vaporoso y sublime. Una gran lámpara de araña colgaba en el centro de la estancia despidiendo destellos iridiscentes, y columnas jónicas con cuerpo de listones se erguían en el espacio como nubes alargadas sobre un cielo despejado.

Sus pies, prácticamente descalzos en el interior de las sandalias, dieron un paso al frente. El silencio que se apoderó del Gran Salón era escandaloso.

—Sus Excelencias… —tartamudeó.

Emma se sintió sobrecogida. El Coro Celestial en pleno estaba allí representado. A lo largo de las dos extensas filas de butacas que rodeaban el espacio central del salón, tomaban asiento delegados de las tres Esferas, hasta un total de tres por cada Orden. Al fondo de la estancia, encopetados tras un estrado de madera maciza, se hallaban las máximas autoridades, los representantes individuales de las Nueve Órdenes. Y allí, en esa misma tribuna y como portavoz de los Arcángeles, estaba Gabriel con una sonrisa henchida de orgullo.

Por ella.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que toda la flaqueza de Emma se esfumara. Que su hermano se sintiese orgulloso de ella valía más que cualquier don que la Asamblea tuviese intención de ofrecerle.

Convencida, se dirigió discretamente a Eric, el poderoso entre los poderosos, el Príncipe entre los Serafines, quien ocupaba el asiento central.

—He sido solicitada por esta Asamblea y ante ella me postro. Estoy a su disposición —pronunció.

Eric aprobó sus palabras con un leve asentimiento.

—Querida hermana, sé bienvenida a esta casa que también es la tuya —la fórmula, tan mecánica como la de un sacerdote en su iglesia, retumbó en los cristales por efecto de la gravedad de su voz—. Hace ya muchos siglos que te fue encomendada la tarea de servir a esta Asamblea, la cual has venido realizando cada día desde entonces.

Emma no se movió, no parpadeó.

—He de decirte —prosiguió él—, que a todos los presentes nos resulta muy grato tu empeño y tu devoción en el trabajo. A lo largo de todos estos siglos —su protocolaria voz se dulcificó—, ni un día has fallado en tu tarea; ninguno de nosotros ha escuchado jamás una queja de tus labios ni has experimentado el más mínimo retraso en tus quehaceres. Siempre te has dedicado a aquello que se te ordenaba con rotunda abnegación.

Una punzada de placer brotó en su pecho, pero Emma permaneció impasible. Aunque siempre resultaba agradable escuchar alabanzas, se negaba a que sus hermanos pudieran interpretar su emoción como vanagloria.

—Tan sólo me he limitado a velar por aquello que con tanta generosidad me fue concedido.

El serafín sonrió, complacido.

—Y no sólo eso. También hemos comprobado que tus virtudes no se limitan a tu desempeño en la Asamblea. Tu forma de conducirte a lo largo de este tiempo ha sido intachable — Emma le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Gabriel, pero éste la esquivó. Si lo había hecho a propósito o no, no logró averiguarlo—. Eres un ejemplo a seguir, y todos te admiran por tu calidez y cercanía. Tu comportamiento es discreto y honrado; trabajas por el bien de la comunidad y de tu espíritu con el mismo esfuerzo con que te vuelcas en tus tareas.

Eric guardó silencio, y, durante unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Aunque allí dentro la temperatura era cálida, Emma podía sentir el aleteo de la brisa en las grandiosas cristaleras. Los miembros de la Asamblea tenían los ojos fijos en su figura, pero ella no podía apartar la vista del serafín. Nunca hasta entonces había sido tan consciente de la relevancia de su poder ni del brillo regio que desprendían sus alas.

—No son pocas tus cualidades, Emma, al igual que tampoco lo han sido las ocasiones en que nuestro querido hermano Gabriel nos ha hablado de ellas.

Y Emma le estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello. De no haber sido por su gemelo...

Contuvo un escalofrío. De no haber sido por él, no era capaz de imaginar dónde y en qué deplorable situación se encontraría ahora.

—Tienes suerte de contar con un apoyo como el suyo —le recordó Eric, aunque ella ya lo tenía muy presente—. Ni en tus sueños hallarías un ángel de la guarda mejor.

Un murmullo de diversión se extendió por la sala.

—Por ello, amada Emma, esta Asamblea ha decidido recompensar tu dedicación y tu buen hacer. Queremos brindarte la oportunidad que mereces, y también creemos que no hay nadie más valioso que tú para el asunto que nos ocupa —Eric realizó una pausa dramática—. Enhorabuena, tu próxima misión será en la Tierra.

De no haber estado tan estupefacta, Emma probablemente hubiese roto a llorar. Desde luego, si había existido un momento en sus más de seis mil años de existencia para hacerlo, era ése. Las palabras de Eric reverberaron en su cabeza.

Una misión en la Tierra era el premio más prestigioso y apreciado para los de su especie. Tanto, que rara vez esa oportunidad le era concedida a un ángel femenino. Ella misma no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de viajar en solitario; sus visitas a la Tierra siempre habían sido como acompañante de Gabriel en alguna de sus misiones. Un regalo así sólo podía significar una cosa: sus hermanos confiaban en ella a ciegas.

La emoción burbujeó en su interior. No traicionaría su fe. Les demostraría a todos lo acertado de su decisión, y también se demostraría a sí misma de lo que era capaz. Le habían encomendado un diamante en bruto, robusto pero delicado, y se iba a encargar de pulirlo con tesón y disciplina.

—Emma, creo que la Asamblea espera que digas algo —la voz risueña de Gabriel la trajo de vuelta a una realidad en la que decenas de ojos la miraban expectantes.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos quieta y sin decir nada.

—Por supuesto, mis disculpas. Ha sido la impresión del momento — apuntó, radiante—. Conozco muy bien cuál es la tarea que me ha sido asignada y me siento muy honrada por ello. No sé si merezco tanta confianza, pero prometo ante cada uno de los aquí presentes que no la traicionaré.

Eric dio una palmada.

—Es loable tu modestia, pero ese premio lo has ganado por tus propios méritos. Jamás se nos ocurriría encomendarte una misión de este calibre de no estar seguros de tu éxito —le dirigió una mirada penetrante, una como las que sólo él, el más elevado en la cúspide angélica, tenía la capacidad de dirigir—. Recibirás una nueva misiva con las instrucciones necesarias para tu misión. Ve y satisface nuestras expectativas, hermana.

Emma supo que la conversación tocaba a su fin. Se inclinó de nuevo, con una alegría y una seguridad en sí misma que habían brillado por su ausencia en la reverencia anterior.

—Gracias por el honor. Eso haré.

—Esta reunión queda disuelta— remarcó el serafín con ademán solemne—. Gracias a todos por asistir.

El salón en pleno prorrumpió en aplausos, y Emma se sintió la estrella más rutilante del firmamento. Lo que esa misma mañana le había causado temor, se había transformado en un sueño hecho realidad. Tras tantos siglos, tantos milenios intentando escapar de la vergüenza y la culpa, al fin había logrado alcanzar la meta. Su sacrificio había sido recompensado.

Y todo se lo debía a él. Emma sonrió para sí al ver cómo, a pesar de que el Gran Salón se iba quedando vacío, Gabriel no podía borrar de su rostro una expresión de éxtasis. Cuando se quedaron solos en la estancia, el arcángel descendió de la tarima de un salto y se acercó a ella, preso de la euforia. Aún no la había alcanzado, y Emma ya estaba girando en el aire entre sus brazos.

—Me siento tan orgulloso de ti —los susurros cayeron en su oído a través de la melena dorada.

Emma chilló, feliz. Cuando eran pequeños, Gabriel y ella habían estado tan unidos que sus emociones y pensamientos se conectaban de una forma que ninguna ley metafísica hubiese sido capaz de explicar. Podían pasarse horas jugando a atrapar nubes, o entrelazando palabras en lenguas que sólo ellos dos conocían. Después crecieron, y todo cambió. Desde su perspectiva actual, resultaba imposible tratar de ubicar el momento en que todo se torció; aquel ínfimo pero crucial segundo en que sus destinos se separaron. Por suerte, él la había ayudado a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Se contempló en aquellos ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos, que la miraban llenos de gozo.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —reconoció, conmovida hasta las lágrimas—. No sólo hoy, sino siempre. Desde que...

—Calla, no lo digas —advirtió Gabriel—. Una vez estuviste muy perdida, pero, gracias al Cielo, yo te encontré a tiempo y te rescaté de las zarpas de la confusión. Eso es todo.

Tenía razón. Él siempre la tenía.

Emma se limitó a asentir, y eso devolvió la sonrisa al hermoso rostro de su hermano. Se dejó envolver por su ternura hasta sentir de nuevo esa calidez familiar que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando él andaba cerca.

—Hoy, delante de todos, te has comportado como lo que eres: una duquesa. La digna hermana de Gabriel —la besó en la frente y, a continuación, agitó ante sus ojos impacientes el sobre que habían ocultado los pliegues de la túnica.

Mordiéndose el labio, Emma intentó arrancárselo de las manos. No podía esperar para conocer los detalles de su misión.

—Esto es todo lo que debes tener en cuenta antes de partir —precisó él, jubiloso, al tendérselo.

Partir. Algunos verbos sonaban tan bien…

Ella lo sostuvo, lo viró, lo observó y lo volvió a inclinar, pero esta vez no como una bomba en su cuenta atrás, sino como un pastel delicioso al que estaba a punto de hincarle el diente. Lo abrió despacio, intentando prolongar una eternidad aquel momento irrepetible.

Las anotaciones eran escuetas, rápidas, pero cada una de ellas le recordaba la belleza de los brotes en primavera.

_Estimada hermana Emma:_

_La misión que te ha sido encomendada debe ser realizada sin demora y con la confidencialidad que nuestro trabajo requiere. Un alma extraviada necesita una guía de luz para encontrar de nuevo el camino; tememos consecuencias fatales para ella si este caso no es intervenido a la mayor brevedad. Se trata de August Booth, joven de buena familia, criado en un pequeño pueblo de Auvernia y residente en París. Ingresó en el seminario sacerdotal hace un par de lustros, pero nunca completó sus estudios y, desde entonces, ha ido poco a poco apartándose del dogma. En los últimos meses, además, creemos que no ha recibido el "asesoramiento" adecuado, y sus compañías dejan mucho que desear. Se le ha visto frecuentando lugares poco decorosos del norte de París, y su consumo cada vez más reiterado de alcohol empieza a resultar preocupante. Debemos actuar antes de que sea tarde, y tú has sido ecuánimemente asignada como su Guardiana. Nuestra fe en ti es absoluta, Emma. Sabemos que no nos defraudarás en una labor tan relevante._

_Es imprescindible que partas muy pronto, a ser posible con el nuevo sol. Gabriel te dará el resto de indicaciones acerca de tu estancia en la Tierra, donde permanecerás como máximo un mes, antes de rendir cuentas de nuevo ante la Asamblea._

_Afectuosamente,_

_S. E. Eric, Príncipe entre los Serafines de la Primera Esfera._

En el membrete aparecían serigrafiados con finos trazos de oro los blasones de las Tres Esferas, seguidos de la runa emblemática que la señalaba a ella como arcángel de primera línea. Y, unido al papel mediante lacre, el retrato de un joven desaliñado, con aspecto dulce y pusilánime, que identificó como August Booth.

Emma inspiró hondo. Replegó la carta con mimo y levantó la vista. Gabriel había guardado silencio durante su lectura y ahora esperaba su reacción con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, aunque ella intuía que su hermano ya estaba al corriente de todos los pormenores.

—París —se limitó a responder, con un suspiro de ilusión.

Le encantaba París. Había visitado la ciudad varias veces —todas bajo la tutela de su hermano, claro está—, pero, aunque hacía menos de una década de su último viaje a la Tierra, si no recordaba mal, a la capital francesa no había regresado desde hacía por lo menos dos siglos.

—Así es —confirmó el arcángel—. Viajarás mañana mismo y te hospedarás en el convento donde pernoctamos la última vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. Era frecuente que los Guardianes, en sus viajes al mundo humano, se alojasen en recintos religiosos donde encontraban la calma y la protección que buscaban. El halo bondadoso que despedían, incluso desprovistos de su brillo celestial, solía bastar para que cualquier monasterio o abadía se sintiera halagado con su mera presencia, de tal modo que se esmeraban en ofrecer un buen servicio. Normalmente, cuando las partidas angelicales regresaban al hogar, premiaban a sus anfitriones como correspondía: con salud y buenaventura.

El convento mencionado por su hermano era uno de esos lugares. Se trataba de un priorato en una zona poblada de viñedos, en la orilla izquierda del Sena; cerca de éste, pero lo bastante apartado como para no verse atosigado por el bullicio del centro. El único ruido procedía de las risas de muchachos acaudalados que, desde todos los rincones de Francia, asistían a clases en la flamante Universidad, a menos de una milla del convento. Alojada allí, Emma se había sentido como en casa, y estaba deseando regresar para espiar, con una pizca de envidia, a los estudiantes cargados de libros que charlaban y reían en las calles empedradas.

—¿Cómo sabré llegar? —le preguntó a su hermano—. Después de tanto tiempo, la ciudad resultará irreconocible.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Detrás de la carta tienes las claves indispensables para el viaje. Una vez allí —el arcángel se encogió de hombros—, deberás arreglártelas sola. Recuerda que durante tu estancia ahí abajo está terminantemente prohibido que hagas uso de tus poderes angélicos.

—¿Todos? —al principio resultaría difícil acostumbrarse a los modos humanos, pero Emma solía adaptarse rápidamente a los cambios.

—Correcto. No podrás desplazarte a velocidades celestiales, usar la telequinesia, desmaterializarte ni emplear el borrado de recuerdos. Te comunicarás con los demás en francés; nada de emplear otras lenguas, y mucho menos las angelicales. No debes correr ningún riesgo. Si te descubren, nos acarrearás a todos serios problemas —Gabriel se ajustó a la perfección a su rol de instructor. No en vano era la criatura que en más ocasiones había bajado a la Tierra—. Tus procesos fisiológicos se mantendrán constantes, igual que ahora, pero trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, ¿de acuerdo? Una visita a los lavabos de vez en cuando despeja muchas sospechas entre los humanos. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que la temperatura allí abajo varía constantemente, por lo que tendrás que estar preparada. Rubí y Aurora —la mención de sus amigas y vecinas de dormitorio le recordó que tendría que despedirse de ellas antes de salir— ya se están encargando de organizar tu equipaje con la ropa adecuada. Y, por supuesto, no hace falta que te diga que tu aura perderá brillo en cuanto comiences a descender, y que tus alas deberán mantenerse siempre ocultas. Si surge cualquier complicación o necesitas ayuda urgente, no dudes en emplear la runa —Gabriel hizo referencia al pequeño tatuaje que lucía en la nuca, esbozado con el símbolo de los arcángeles—. Sólo tú tienes el poder de activarla, pero si llegas a hacerlo podremos ubicarte allí donde estés y acudir en tu auxilio. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

Por toda respuesta, Emma esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Te voy a echar de menos, hermano —al parecer, Gabriel aún no había comprendido que ya no era una niña y que perdía el tiempo dándole consejos que conocía tan bien como él.

El arcángel correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Yo también te echaré de menos. Es la primera vez que viajas sola y... Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Ya sabes a qué me refiero —enfatizó.

Un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—Ten siempre presente quién eres — continuó—, y compórtate como tal.

Después, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Emma también se marchó, precipitándose por los pasillos del Alcázar hasta el ala de los arcángeles. Quería dejar todo listo para partir lo antes posible, y aún quedaban muchos cabos por atar.

Cuando giró el picaporte de su dormitorio, todo su ser temblaba de exaltación. Aún no podía creer su buena suerte.

* * *

**N.A: **Nueva historia romantica-comica-musical jaja. Espero que les guste ;)


	2. Capitulo II El infierno

**Capítulo II**

_El Infierno_

_Tercer Trimestre._

_Año 5.900 después de la Caída._

—¿Quieres ver por dónde me paso tus sugerencias, Killian? —la voz, antaño melódica, de Lucifer cayó sobre la pesada tranquilidad de la sala de música como un azulejo roto en diez pedazos, interrumpiendo el glorioso estupor post embriaguez de Killian, Archiduque de la División Oriental del Imperio—. ¿De verdad quieres verlo?

Sus tímpanos resollaron como el pecho de un viejo decrépito. Su cabeza, subida en alguna extraña atracción de feria desde esa mañana, palpitó al unísono.

—No jodas, Luc, coge el puto mando a distancia y bájate el volumen—rogó, con una mano sobre la frente y voz cavernosa.

La vibración de la moqueta le indicó que el Emperador se acercaba, pero ni siquiera entonces se molestó en ladear la cabeza. Allí, tumbado en la estrambótica chaise-longue, tenía unas vistas cojonudas de los frescos del techo, donde un Paolo sonrosado se cepillaba por detrás a una Francesca bien entrada en sus barrocas carnes. Lucifer, la alegría de la huerta, se coló en su campo visual para arruinar la enternecedora imagen pictórica de la bóveda.

—Y levántate de mi sillón —agregó el Emperador, tan cerca de su oído que la frase pareció extenderse por sus meninges como un cortocircuito a través de un tanque de gelatina.

Killian no parpadeó. Sus ojerosas pupilas, enrojecidas por el alcohol y las horas de vigilia, permanecieron clavadas en la boca de Francesca, entreabierta por la lujuria.

—Eres un fetichista amargado.

—Acabarás vomitando sobre el terciopelo.

—No voy a vomitar sobre tu precioso sofá de mierda, cierra el pico de una vez.

Lucifer hizo oídos sordos. Prosiguió con la tediosa labor de abrocharse los botones negros que engalanaban los puños de su camisa; una tarea que el propio Killian había obstaculizado media hora antes, cuando irrumpió en su pacífica y reconfortante sala de música. Apestando a vodka, se había arrastrado hasta desplomarse en la _chaise-longue_ de su querida Marie Antoinette y había pedido a gritos un salvoconducto para viajar a la Tierra.

—Detesto el terciopelo manchado de vómito. Es repulsivo.

—Y yo detesto tu puta paranoia. Déjame en paz.

El Emperador lo miró con socarronería.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Killian puso los ojos en blanco. Paolo y Francesca se convirtieron en un borrón abstracto cuando se incorporó con dificultad y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Su pelo negro, revuelto, caía a ambos lados de la frente en una maraña.

—¿Sabes qué, Luc? —rezongó—. Eres un maldito afortunado. Hace exactamente un año, cuatro meses, cinco días, nueve horas y veintidós minutos que yo no me despierto de buen humor. Es más, hace tanto que no tengo un jodido buen despertar que ni siquiera sé si me he ido a dormir en algún momento a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

Lucifer no le prestó atención.

—No aguanto más, Luc—su voz sonaba ridícula y desesperada, pero los residuos del vodka alentaron al Archiduque a seguir adelante—. Me estoy ahogando. Nos estás ahogando a todos. Necesito salir de aquí, respirar ahí fuera. Los días pasan, y cada uno es jodidamente más vacío y deprimente que el anterior. Si pudiese volarme los sesos, te juro que hace mucho que lo hubiese hecho —sus ojos, vidriosos, clamaban a gritos un poco de comprensión—. Por favor, Luc. Si se supone que somos amigos, o algo que se le parezca, detén esto ya. _Por favor_.

A pesar de su derroche de pueril sinceridad, el Emperador guardó silencio. Killian esperó una respuesta mientras su aturdido cerebro hacía cábalas entre todas las posibilidades.

Luc era un puñetero caos impredecible. Podría apuntar, por ejemplo, que él llevaba mucho más tiempo en las mismas condiciones y que, sin embargo, no se había vuelto tan quejica —o eso se creía él—. También podría comentar, como al descuido, que el hecho de que fuesen amigos no le restaba un ápice de poder sobre un simple Archiduque, y que dejara ya de tocarle las pelotas. O incluso podría, simplemente, aceptar. Dejar que se largara, que hiciera lo que le saliese de los cojones, y ordenarle que no volviera a molestarlo en los próximos tres o cuatro siglos. Pero lo cierto es que no dijo ninguna de aquellas cosas. Prefirió quedarse callado, contemplando de un modo impasible los botones de su camisa, así que la determinación suicida de Killian optó por lanzarle la última granada.

—Yo no soy Rumpelstiltskin, Luc.

El Emperador pegó un brinco. Le dirigió una mirada llameante.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar ese... —cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de exponerse, su rictus retornó a su acostumbrada pasividad, como una tortuga que se repliega dentro del caparazón sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de rendición—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Killian se puso en pie. Sí, sí, en pie. Tambaleante, y un poco mareado, como si el universo girase a su alrededor con banda sonora incluida. Pero en pie.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría, Luc. Ninguno de nosotros te cambiaría por una zorrita humana, y lo sabes. No lo pagues con los que aún seguimos aquí, a tu lado.

Aunque un rato antes había bromeado al respecto, ahora fue el propio Lucifer quien se sirvió una copa de la bandeja sobre el piano. Bebió con solemnidad y calma, pero sus dedos crispados en torno al vaso hablaban un idioma muy diferente.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —dio un segundo trago al licor—. No tienes ni idea.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era un maldito imbécil. Aquellos días de marzo, más de un año atrás, nadie podría olvidarlos nunca. El revuelo que había levantado aquella humana endeble y manipuladora, los gritos de Rumpel en la cámara de torturas, el asfixiante silencio posterior; todo eso era imposible de borrar.

—Él también era mi amigo, Luc. Yo también lo echo de menos; yo también me pregunto cada día por qué demonios se largó, dejándonos tirados como si le importáramos una mierda. Joder, Luc, de haber podido, yo hubiese sido el primero en alzar el látigo y descargar mi rabia contra esa perra —no había tenido ocasión de conocer en persona a la mujer por la que Rumpelstiltskin los había vendido a todos, pero sí conocía a las arpías de su calaña—. El tiempo se ha ido, y Rumpel también. En cambio, nosotros seguimos aquí, al pie del cañón.

Nada había vuelto a ser igual después de que el bastardo de Rumpel se saliera con la suya. Lucifer se había ido enterrando poco a poco en una ampolla de desconfianza y sospechas infundadas y pretendía arrastrarlos a todos con él a esa tumba supurante. Ninguno de los Príncipes había salido del Infierno desde entonces. No importaba cuántos chantajes, artimañas o mentiras idearan; los permisos de Luc para viajar a la Tierra se habían terminado.

Y eso era más de lo que su demoníaca paciencia podía sobrellevar.

Durante un segundo, Killian creyó que el Emperador iba a decir algo. Lo deseó. Borracho como estaba, aún le escocía su dignidad, y podía sentir la minúscula fisura que amenazaba con resquebrajar la impenetrable fachada de Luc. Sin embargo, el segundo pasó, cayó en el olvido, y sus facciones recuperaron su inescrutabilidad.

—Eres tan blandengue que a veces me asustas, Killian —comentó al fin, con una sonrisa de superioridad sabiamente entrenada—. _Siempre lo has sido_ —Killian captó el mensaje al instante, y le dolió como un puñetazo en el cuadrante inferior del escroto—. Regresa a tu palacio y duerme la mona hasta mañana. Tal vez así dejes de decir tonterías.

Fue su gesto, todavía más que sus palabras, lo que encendió su furia. Por una jodida vez, una vez tan sólo en todos esos años, lo único que había esperado era que su amistad de milenios primase por encima de su puto egoísmo. Y el muy cabrón se la había tirado a la cara, escupiendo ácido sobre la estela corrupta de lo que un día habían sido sus emociones.

El Archiduque se dirigió como una tromba de rabia y vodka hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en volverse hacia el Emperador antes de salir a trompicones.

—Espero que nunca llegues a arrepentirte de lo lejos que has llevado tu reinado, Robespierre —murmuró con atropello—. Espero que nunca _te quedes solo_. Porque nadie, y mucho menos tú, me va a impedir hacer lo que me dé la real gana. Hace mucho que dejé de ser un títere manejado por las órdenes de otros.

Después, en los oídos de Lucifer quedó tan sólo el eco de su portazo.

* * *

**N.A:** Ahí está la aparición de Killian, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;)


	3. Capitulo III La tierra

**Capítulo III**

_La Tierra_

_París, 14 de julio de 2010_

La Rue de l´École de Médecine, en pleno sexto _arrondissement_1, ardía bajo el dorado sol previo al atardecer. Las ventanas de los edificios administrativos de la Universidad desafiaban al calor asfixiante del verano con las hojas cerrados a cal y canto. Escaparates vacíos y rejas bajadas recordaban que Francia, ese día, celebraba su fiesta nacional. Las estrechas callejuelas que rodeaban la Facultad de Medicina estaban desiertas, a excepción de algunos turistas desorientados que buscaban a toda costa un almacén de Fnac. Tan aturdidos, que ninguno de ellos parecía reparar en la figura de pelo rubio como el sol, huidiza y espantada, que observaba todo y a todos desde su improvisado refugio junto a la barandilla de acceso al parking.

Emma miró a su alrededor con ojos de cobaya asustada, esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus plegarias en alguna de las innumerables columnas jónicas que ornamentaban la fachada de la biblioteca, o tal vez sobre el contorno de alguna de las múltiples buhardillas que habían parecido proliferar bajo el cielo de París como hongos sobre la corteza de un roble. No, la respuesta no se hallaba en ninguna de ellas. Estaba sola. Absolutamente.

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_, se había dicho a sí misma, para insuflarse valor, durante los minutos previos a su partida. Pues bien, dadas las circunstancias, estaba en condiciones de decirle un par de cosas a esa Emma del pasado, esa ingenua habitante de su mundo celestial, tan seguro y estructurado en comparación con el caos en que los humanos habían convertido su amado París. A esa inocente y bobalicona Emma le contaría lo que, de hecho, había ido espantosamente mal.

Cuando llegó a la Tierra, eligió materializarse en algún lugar discreto, solitario, lejos de suspicacias. El tocador para señoras de la biblioteca universitaria, abierta incluso en días festivos y a tan sólo una manzana del convento de las hermanas clarisas, le había parecido el sitio idóneo. Ilusionada por regresar a la Tierra, desde el preciso instante en que puso un pie fuera del inmenso edificio neoclásico supo que podía tirar por la borda el resto de planes programados desde el Cielo.

Aquellas calles poco o nada tenían que ver con la tranquila ensenada donde antaño se erigía, como una fortaleza, el convento de Cordeliers. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado por allí abajo; sabía que lo que se encontraría al llegar no sería ni la sombra de lo que recordaba de París. Sí, definitivamente la teoría se la sabía, y muy bien. No en vano su trabajo consistía, de algún modo, en estar al tanto de los avances en el mundo humano con ojos de ave rapaz. Además, había consultado, ojeado y vuelto a revisar el plano de la ciudad cientos de veces antes de partir. Sin embargo, una cosa era constatar esos progresos sobre el papel, y otra muy diferente contemplarlos desde primera línea de fuego.

En su última visita a la Tierra, casi diez años atrás durante una misión de su hermano en el interior de Rusia, había podido corroborar cuánto había avanzado el mundo moderno. Sin embargo, aún albergaba la esperanza de que París, su añorado París, se hubiese mantenido intacto, tal y como había quedado grabado en su memoria.

Esperanza a todas luces infundada, a juzgar por las enormes construcciones, los parches de asfalto y los coches aparcados en hilera que se amontonaban allá donde dirigiese su mirada verde. Y de la abadía, de aquel pacífico lugar de residencia y oración, tan sólo se intuía el ruinoso refectorio, rodeado y aprisionado entre los muros de la imparable Universidad.

Armándose de valor, la arcángel se separó de la barandilla que la mantenía en pie, cruzó la calle y asomó la cabeza a través de la verja que marcaba los límites del convento, a la altura del antiguo claustro. Las tejas y ventanales se hallaban en un estado precario, como si hubiesen transcurrido décadas desde la última reforma. Respecto a las huertas, a la bancada de laboriosa talla que rodeaba la enmohecida fuente central, a la pulcra capilla del extremo opuesto del recinto… Ya no quedaba nada. Ni siquiera un espacio vacío que señalara que habían estado allí alguna vez.

Un sudor frío se apoderó de sus sienes, y un presentimiento oscuro se cernió sobre su corazón. El conserje, desde su pequeña garita, debió de intuir su rostro aturdido porque negó con la cabeza y, a continuación, señaló con el dedo la pancarta que cubría el enrejado.

La realidad la golpeó en forma de cartel informativo.

_Espacio Cultural Universitario "Refectoire des Cordeliers"_

_Ayuntamiento de París_

_Horario: 11:00 – 19:00h (todos los días del año)_

El nudo en su estómago se ensanchó, haciéndose tan fuerte y tan grande que le provocó náuseas. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las siete y veinte. Aquello no podía estar pasando; tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Estaba claro que alguien había cometido un error, y uno muy gordo, en lo que se refería a su alojamiento en la Tierra. Tal vez se había traspapelado la dirección real. O, quizás, existía alguna manera oculta de acceder al interior del convento, donde, y estaba plenamente convencida de ello, habría una cama limpia y una cena sosegada esperándola. En cualquier momento, Gabriel aparecería, se burlaría de ella hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones y, después, le indicaría el camino a seguir. Así funcionaban las cosas en el mundo que ella conocía, y así seguirían haciéndolo.

Pero Gabriel nunca llegó. Los turistas despistados se fueron. El guardia de seguridad echó el cerrojo a la garita y encendió un cigarrillo. El metro rechinó, y, a lo lejos, una serie de cohetes dispersos dieron la bienvenida un año más a la _fête_. Pero Gabriel siguió sin aparecer.

Lo único que Emma tenía claro cuando aterrizó en aquel planeta anárquico y perturbador era que en el número quince de la Rue de l´École de Médecine —_esquina con Hautefeuille, no tiene pérdida_—, encontraría un refugio bajo el que sentirse protegida, un lecho para dormir y la promesa de comida caliente. La única certeza que la acompañaba ahora era que en el número quince de la Rue de l´École de Médecine no quedaba nada que se pareciera ni remotamente a esa posibilidad.

Después de pasear arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba, desde los límites de la universidad hasta el luminoso Boulevard Saint-Germain, se dejó caer sobre los escalones de acceso a la biblioteca con el equipaje a su lado. Era día festivo, y los hoteles estaban repletos. Para cuando las farolas comenzaron a alumbrar, la desesperanza había hecho mella en Emma. Su cerebro la atormentaba con aterradoras imágenes de un futuro incierto. Y ese futuro comenzaría aquella misma noche, cuando la oscuridad la hallase sola y desamparada en una calle del sexto _arrondissement._

—Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

La inesperada voz femenina, con su alegre acento del norte, la exaltó como el estruendo de una ola contra las rocas. Emma alzó la mirada, y ésta se cruzó con un par de inmensos ojos verdes bordeados de diminutas pecas.

—Perdón, creo que te he asustado —la mujer sonrió, y Emma, sin entender muy bien por qué, presintió que había exagerado el peligro—. Parecías tan desvalida que no pude evitar acercarme. No es común ver a mujeres con tan… buena presencia —pronunció con énfasis, como si no se le ocurriese otra expresión más descriptiva—, sentadas en el suelo del _arrondissement_ al caer la noche.

Hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano, y la arcángel, asombrada aún, obtuvo una perspectiva de sus enormes uñas pintadas de rosa chicle, algo que no congeniaba con su aspecto, entre gentil y salvaje. Pero los ojos verdes y las uñas rosas no eran lo único llamativo en su físico. Tenía el mentón pronunciado y labios finos y sonrosados. No tendría menos de veintiséis o veintisiete años, pero las pecas, que invadían sus mejillas y se extendían como las rayas de un felino por la piel de brazos y escote, le daban un aire juvenil, casi recién salido de la pubertad. Llevaba el pelo, una suave mata de rizos color caoba, sujeto en una cola de caballo a la altura de la coronilla. No era muy alta, pero tenía una figura bien moldeada y curvilínea, cubierta por unos vaqueros ceñidos y un provocativo _bustier_ blanco —algo que Emma no se hubiese atrevido a ponerse encima jamás—. Era una humana hermosa, sofisticada y sensual, pero no de la manera en que los de su especie estaban acostumbrados a discriminar la belleza. Era preciosa de un modo primitivo y animal, casi magnético, que compensaba con un toque de elegancia y ternura.

—Qué educación tan horrible la mía —prosiguió, dando muestras de su perfecta cortesía francesa—; estoy aquí trastornándote con mi parloteo y aún no me he presentado. Soy Wendy.

Le tendió la mano, y Emma no tardó en estrechársela. A pesar de que a simple vista no podían resultar más diferentes, se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda a su lado. Tal vez pecase de confiada —su hermano siempre le auguraba un destino fatal por ello—, pero era tarde, estaba sola, y aquella mujer era la única persona que le había ofrecido una sonrisa y un poco de amabilidad en todo el día.

—No, quien debe disculparse soy yo. Me temo que no he estado muy receptiva, pero ha sido un día de locos. Me llamo Emma.

—Es un placer, Emma. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Hace unos instantes parecías a punto de echarte a llorar… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo cierto es que no. Yo… acabo de llegar a París. Vengo desde muy lejos y he tenido un problema con la reserva de mi alojamiento —describió someramente, sin entrar en detalles. Tenía la sensación de que, de llegar a hacerlo, acabaría pernoctando en dependencias policiales.

Wendy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas más —contestó, encorajinada—. _Overbooking_, ¿verdad? A esta ciudad el turismo se le está yendo de las manos, y con las fiestas todo se descontrola.

La arcángel asintió. Aquella mujer no sólo irradiaba encanto; también era asombrosamente fácil de convencer.

—Pobrecita —prosiguió—. ¿No conoces a nadie en la ciudad? ¿Viajas sola?

—Se trata de un… ¡viaje de compromiso! —se apresuró a responder—. He venido a buscar a un familiar que se ha estado metiendo en líos.

—Oh, disculpa mi entrometimiento —Wendy parecía compungida de un modo auténtico. Emma no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad por mentirle de forma tan descarada—. No es muy frecuente ver a mujeres como tú haciendo turismo en soledad por esta zona. Ya sabes —ironizó—, no pareces una de esas _freaks_ cargadas con mochilas, ni tampoco creo que te hayas escapado de la buhardilla de algún músico sinvergüenza.

Emma parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Mujeres como ella? Bajó la mirada y contempló, en la lejanía de su metro sesenta y seis de estatura, las puntas de los cómodos botines de piel marrón, que contrastaban con el entramado de baldosas geométricas. Un poco más arriba comenzaba la tela de su larga y fresca falda beige, combinada en la cintura con una vaporosa blusa color coral cerrada hasta la barbilla.

¿Qué había de malo en las mujeres como ella?

—Eres del norte, ¿verdad? —la arcángel aún no había hallado una respuesta lógica a la pregunta anterior cuando Wendy prosiguió con el interrogatorio—. Pero del norte de verdad, no de Bretaña —masculló con desprecio, y eso fue cuanto Emma necesitó para descubrir que la peculiar mujer que cotorreaba ante ella era más normanda que la _crème fraîche_—. Tú eres de más arriba. Del norte de Europa.

Era la excusa ideal para no tener que dar más explicaciones, así que la tomó al vuelo.

—Sí, exacto. De más arriba.

Wendy, ufana, dio una palmada que reverberó en las columnas del pórtico de la biblioteca.

—¡Lo sabía! Tengo buen ojo para esas cosas. Lo heredé de mi madre. Yo también soy del norte, pero no del norte de verdad, sino del de Francia. Nací en Caen, pero hace ya tanto que me mudé a París que a veces me pregunto si queda alguna gota de sangre normanda en mis venas.

Emma ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Tal vez Wendy no fuese consciente de ello, pero su ferviente antipatía contra sus vecinos bretones suponía su más arraigada huella.

La luz del sol fue absorbida por el horizonte; a lo lejos, el tumulto de jóvenes que acudía a disfrutar de la fiesta en el Campo de Marte resonaba en el ambiente como un arrullo obstinado.

Frente a ella, el rostro de aquella refrescante y peculiar mujer resplandeció.

—_Donc_2, estoy de camino a casa de una amiga… Hoy es mi noche libre en el trabajo, y siempre que podemos nos reunimos en su apartamento para ver películas antiguas y pedir comida libanesa. De hecho, debería irme ya, se ha hecho tardísimo. Sin embargo… quiero proponerte algo —le guiñó un ojo, envuelta en un aura misteriosa—: mi compañera de piso dejó la ciudad hace un mes, y aún no he encontrado a la persona idónea para llenar su hueco. Eso significa que hay una habitación libre a un par de manzanas de aquí, y, bueno, tú estás sin techo hasta nuevo aviso. Si te convence la oferta, es toda tuya.

Emma ni siquiera pestañeó. Lo único que quería era abrazar a esa humana insólita y regalarle sus propias alas. Ella, precisamente ella, había encontrado un ángel de la guarda en la Tierra. No cabía ninguna duda; Wendy era un alma pura.

—¿No dices nada? —con los ojos muy abiertos, aguardaba expectante su respuesta—. Ya sé que todo es demasiado precipitado y que probablemente no te fías de mí…

¿Que no se fiaba? ¡Pero si era ella quien no la conocía de nada y le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa!

—Es… es un honor, Wendy, pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia, ni tampoco que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

—A veces peco de confiada, es cierto. Eso también lo heredé de mi madre —reconoció con mofa—. Pero tú tienes cara de buena persona. Y ya te dije que mi intuición no suele fallar.

Emma tomó sus manos, emocionada. Y aliviada. Enormemente aliviada.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No sé cómo podré devolverte algún día este favor. Prometo que te pagaré. No creo que me quede más que unos días, pero te pagaré lo que haga falta.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, Wendy la condujo en dirección a Saint-Germain-des-Près.

—No te preocupes, ya arreglaremos cuentas. Además, ¡soy una estupenda compañera de piso! Trabajo por la noche y duermo durante el día, así que no me verás mucho. Podrás entrar y salir a tu antojo —sonriente, rebuscó en el interior de su bolso y extrajo un teléfono móvil—. Dame un minuto. Debo avisar a Belle que llegaré un poco más tarde.

Emma se adelantó unos metros para darle privacidad. La noche era suave y templada; los abedules del Boulevard Saint-Germain se mecían ligeramente con la brisa, y las tulipas de las farolas destellaban con las luces de los vehículos que enfilaban la rambla como cometas fugaces.

Su suerte no tenía límites. Sin duda, alguien allí arriba había mediado para sacarla del apuro enviando a Wendy a rescatarla. ¿De dónde habría salido una muchacha tan especial? La curiosidad la carcomía. Aunque parecía un tanto estrambótica, sus ojos tenían un brillo honesto.

—¡Todo listo! —Wendy llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas; su coleta osciló en el aire—. No sabes el revuelo que has causado, ¡mis amigas están deseando conocerte! Si te apetece, puedes unirte a nosotras después de ver tu habitación. Lo pasaremos bien viendo los fuegos artificiales por la tele.

Parecía un buen plan, lejos de los atropellos y el desenfreno regado de alcohol de Trocadero. Emma lo meditó unos segundos.

—Si no les molesta, prefiero descansar —aún no estaba del todo repuesta de la crisis de pánico de hacía unos minutos—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Wendy aprobó su decisión.

—No hay ningún problema. Espero que te sientas cómoda en mi humilde morada; es bastante pequeña y no tiene muchos lujos, pero vivir en pleno Saint-Germain lo compensa todo. Especialmente, tener que regresar de madrugada seis noches por semana —añadió con encriptada resignación.

Emma frunció el ceño. Saint-Germain-des-Près no era un barrio barato, y Wendy no tenía, ni mucho menos, el aspecto de una bróker de las finanzas. No sabía qué hacía con su vida, pero, fuera lo que fuese, le permitía una posición desahogada.

—¿Te refieres a tu trabajo? ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta mientras jugueteaba con un mechón entre los dedos.

—Soy una _Pink Girl_.

—¿_Pink Girl_? —al pensar en sus uñas, que tanto le habían llamado la atención un rato antes, Emma supuso que se refería a alguna marca de cosméticos de venta por catálogo.

Pero no era así. Wendy se detuvo en seco, y sus afectuosos ojos verdes la miraron con cierta incredulidad.

—Vaya, sí que vienes de lejos. _Donc_, debes de ser la única persona en esta ciudad que no conoce el _Pink Paradise_. Es un cabaret, cielo. Y yo soy una stripper.

**/*/**

El edificio donde residía Wendy, una construcción grisácea y maciza de los tiempos de la Belle Époque, estaba situado justo a dos manzanas de la Universidad, tal y como ella había anunciado. Tras subir cuatro pisos sin ascensor, Emma había plantado cara por primera vez al desorden vital de aquella mujer que comerciaba con su desnudez y que, ironías de la vida, había supuesto el único rostro afable dentro del territorio hostil en que se había transformado su querido París.

Wendy no exageraba al describir el reducido tamaño de su casa. Aunque _veinte metros cuadrados eran más que suficientes para condensar una vida parisina_, como ella misma había comentado, el apartamento era tan pequeño que Emma se sintió incómoda.

Tras su paso por el umbral, una colorida amalgama de muebles de segunda mano se erigía como comité de bienvenida. Las paredes, cubiertas de pósters antiguos, casaban a la perfección con el animado ambiente bohemio del distrito. Una única pieza hacía las veces de recibidor, sala de estar, cocina y distribuidor. Al cuarto de baño, anticuado pero funcional, se accedía a través de una estrecha puerta blanca junto a la ventana, la única fuente de luz del apartamento. Al otro lado, por encima de los armarios de la cocina, una escalera angosta y sin barandilla ascendía hasta la parte superior de la vivienda, un falso techo que permitía dividir el estudio en dos alturas y ganar una pieza. Arriba, asomada al vacío, se hallaba la cama de Wendy, un baúl reconvertido en mesilla de noche y una escueta cómoda para guardar su ropa —la que no andaba esparcida por ahí—. Emma sintió que se ahogaba cuando comprobó que de todo ello se podían obtener unas inmejorables vistas desde cualquier punto del salón. No quería resultar descortés; gracias a la generosidad de Wendy esa noche tendría un cuarto donde dormir, pero en el Cielo vivía completamente sola, y eso le ofrecía una serie de garantías en lo que a su pudor concernía. Sin embargo, todo cuanto allí hiciera o dijese Wendy quedaba expuesto como en un escaparate. _Aunque, tratándose de una bailarina de striptease_, pensó Emma con un ramalazo de maldad, _ya debe de estar acostumbrada a exhibirse_.

Su dormitorio, por suerte, sí contaba con una puerta, pero hasta ahí llegaban las comodidades. Era tan estrecho y oscuro que estaba más cerca de un agujero que de una habitación salubre. Wendy le había explicado que ésa había sido la antigua carbonera de la cuarta planta, habitada por una sola familia en tiempos de bonanza. En ella había una cama no muy grande, aunque sí lo bastante confortable como para que Emma se lanzara sobre el colchón en cuanto Wendy se despidió, dejándola a solas con sus rumiaciones. Un espejo en la pared con forma de media luna y un girasol de tela deshilachada constituían toda la decoración. Puesto que no quedaba espacio para el armario, bajo la cama se había instalado un práctico sistema de cajones.

Hacía ya un par de horas de su llegada y, a pesar del agotamiento, Emma era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Hastiada de dar vueltas en una cama que no era la suya, entre aquellas sábanas en tonos lila y flores amarillas que se le antojaban ásperas, decidió dejar el dormitorio y sentarse en el sofá, con la espalda muy recta y las rodillas muy juntas.

Ante sí, varias tazas de café vacías y envases de comida rápida se amontonaban sobre una mesita de metacrilato. Parte de la lencería de Wendy, toda gasa y brillantina, descansaba hecha un guiñapo en el suelo, desafiándola con cada pestañeo. Si Gabriel llegaba a descubrir que se estaba alojando con una joven de mala reputación…

Hundió la cara entre las palmas. Durante su conversación con Wendy en la calle, había notado que era una joven generosa, cordial y educada. Parecía sentir inquietudes y tener aspiraciones. Era enérgica, divertida e independiente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella se dedicase a mostrar su cuerpo de forma lujuriosa? Y, a pesar del lastre que ello podría suponer en su intachable fama, las circunstancias habían obligado a Emma a aceptar el auxilio de una mujer así.

Necesitaba salir de aquel apartamento, necesitaba dejar de mascar pensamientos inútiles. Necesitaba la máxima concentración para hacer frente al díscolo August Booth y ayudarlo a salir del atolladero. Necesitaba pasar a la acción. Y quedarse en casa, pertrechada en el sofá junto a un montón de desperdicios y ropa sucia, no era, ni de lejos, lo que ella entendía por acción.

Se vistió a toda prisa con la misma ropa que había llevado puesta unas horas antes. Su maleta de viaje se abrió con un chasquido; un callejero de París pulcramente plegado y la fotografía de August Booth emergieron ante ella. Tomó ambos y los depositó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de piel. El juego de llaves que le había entregado Wendy fue a parar al mismo sitio poco después, al tiempo que Emma atravesaba a toda prisa el descansillo lustroso del bloque de viviendas.

El reloj marcó la medianoche, y, fuera, a lo lejos, retumbó el estruendo de los primeros fuegos artificiales.

_[1] El centro de París se distribuye en veinte arrondissements o distritos._

_[2] Donc es una muletilla enfática que una buena parte de francoparlantes emplea de forma indiscriminada y casi obsesiva. Su significado literal equivaldría a nuestro "entonces", pero no siempre se usa con ese sentido._

* * *

**N.A:** Aquí está el trecer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios ;)


	4. Capitulo IV: El infierno

**Capítulo IV**

_El Infierno_

_Tercer Trimestre._

_Año 5.900 después de la Caída._

El reflejo del espejo atrapó, en flagrante delito, la huida del bucle color negro. Ella contuvo un suspiro; no era el primero esa mañana.

Tomó de nuevo el cepillo. Enroscó el rebelde mechón de pelo en torno a él y le dio forma al rizo, cruzando los dedos para que esta ocasión fuese la definitiva. Reluciente, el bucle cayó con rotundidad junto a su sien izquierda. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos un segundo, admirando su suavidad, justo antes de devolverlo a su posición ayudada por una horquilla de plata.

El cristal le devolvió una imagen esplendorosa. Sus pómulos, emulsionados como melocotones maduros gracias a la magia del maquillaje. Sus ojos almendrados, delineados finamente.

Cuando ya no quedaban más rizos que componer ni más ungüentos que mezclar, el último suspiro se lo dedicó a Rumpelstiltskin.

La mujer se puso en pie, y la bata de seda negra que la cubría cayó a sus pies. Desnuda, se acercó hasta la cama, donde aguardaba un bonito vestido nuevo recién traído de Europa. Mientras ocultaba su erizada piel con él, no pudo dejar de pensar en Rumpel y en lo mucho que todo había cambiado desde que él se había ido. Su espíritu estaba formado por un pedacito de todos los seres que la rodeaban, y perder a uno de ellos había supuesto un puñetazo en lo más profundo de su alma.

Nada era igual allí abajo desde que él se había marchado. Ni tampoco ella lo era. Rumpelstiltskin, y esa chica cuya existencia duraría menos que cualquiera de sus suspiros, le habían hecho entender algo que ella no había sido capaz de ver en seis mil años. Le habían mostrado que, al final, había una sola cosa por la que valía la pena vivir, y una por la que morir, y que ellos dos no iban a ser tan cobardes como para dejarla escapar.

Tan cobarde como había sido ella, que había acariciado ese sueño de eternidad para dejar que se marchitara después.

La mujer abandonó su suite de honor en el Palacio Central sintiéndose una persona nueva. Durante el último año, había vivido sumida en un pozo de dolor. El mundo que conocía se había derrumbado, y ni siquiera había logrado aún rescatar a Luc del amasijo de escombros. Todo se había perdido en la oscuridad; todos se habían quedado solos, huérfanos, viudos, desamparados.

Pero tal vez ya había llegado la hora de arrancar de nuevo. Tal vez ya era el momento de luchar por las cosas que verdaderamente valían la pena.

Si todo salía bien, nunca volvería a vivir en el palacio del Emperador, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Una vez hubiese cumplido su objetivo, nada ni nadie podría apartarla del hombre que amaba. Su primer y único amor.

Milah sonrió cuando sus pies la alejaron poco a poco del lugar donde había vivido tan buenos momentos y la acercaron a aquel en el que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Sus botines negros no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la mismísima entrada del palacio de Killian.

**/*/**

La pipa de agua de doble boquilla burbujeó con fuerza cuando Lucifer le dio una calada, y el especiado aroma a tabaco impregnó su paladar y su garganta. Durante un segundo, incluso, emuló al idílico Satán y de sus fosas nasales brotaron dos cilindros simétricos de humo. Los cuernos y las pezuñas ya eran harina de otro costal, aunque no era la primera vez que deseaba un par de cada para así poder largarse a pacer al campo.

Frente a él, sentado sobre la mesa lacada del despacho Imperial, su más fiel amigo tomó su propia boquilla entre los dedos.

—¿Crees que con lo que tenemos será suficiente? —preguntó Belzebuth entre una cortina espesa de vapor que apenas permitía bosquejar sus rasgos.

Luc cabeceó.

—Nunca es suficiente, Bel. Nunca.

—Disculpa mi ignorancia, señor Corleone —Bel siguió fumando con una chispa de diversión en las pupilas—, pero, ¿cómo tienes intención de cambiarlo? Te recuerdo un pequeño pero crucial detalle: ninguno de nosotros tiene permiso para salir de aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Es difícil aprovisionarse de este tipo de cosas desde casa. No hay un _Amazon_ online de almas humanas…

—Tal vez no sea un alma humana lo que necesitamos.

Hacía semanas que lo venía meditando. La pérdida de Rumpel —_si es que se podía definir así a lo que ese estúpido engreído había hecho con su orgullo_— los había dejado, además de patidifusos, al borde del colapso organizacional. Su partida había llegado en el momento más inoportuno, a falta de apenas un par de años para la nueva batalla entre el Bien y el Mal. Justo cuando más necesitaban aunar fuerzas, el bastardo se había largado dejando su ejército tullido.

Aunque el inventario de almas caídas en desgracia con las que podían contar arrojaba un saldo bastante favorable en los últimos tiempos —_en serio, ¿qué creía esa gente? ¿Qué aquello era un Todo Incluido?_—, ninguna buena cantidad de ellas podría compensar la fortaleza de un Príncipe del Mal. Hacía falta algo más. Un golpe maestro.

Bel lo miró con perplejidad.

—Pues, a no ser que estés pensando en extraterrestres, no sé dónde pretendes ir a buscar. Y ni siquiera en ese caso creo que pudieran ser de mucha ayuda… ¿Tú has visto _ET_?

—Nadie ha hablado de indecorosas actividades interplanetarias, Bel —su sonrisa vacía se inundó de condescendencia, como si fuese el dueño de la Verdad absoluta y Belzebuth sólo un pobre niño tonto.

El Príncipe saboreó una vez más el tabaco, a la espera de una revelación paroxística que nunca llegó.

—Creo que me he perdido, tío. Si no te parece suficiente con los humanos y tampoco estás pensando en construirte un OVNI, creo que se te agotan las posibilidades, Luc. No sé si eres consciente de que sólo quedarían —los pícaros ojos de Belzebuth se abrieron como platos, y su voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo tenue—… ya sólo quedarían… los ángeles.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se intensificó. Ahí estaba el motivo por el cual él era el Emperador, mientras que los demás tenían que conformarse con títulos de segunda. Ésa era la causa, al fin y al cabo, que los había conducido a todos a ese lío del Infierno, la Maldad y el Pecado.

Era un jodido genio.

—Punto para el niño malo. Ahora ya puedes volver a desconectar tu cerebro durante un rato.

Belzebuth ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Estaba demasiado boquiabierto.

—Luc, ¿estás de broma? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea? Has perdido definitivamente la cordura... En serio, creo que la hostia que te diste al caer desde allí arriba te dejó más tocado que a los demás.

Lucifer se puso en pie con energía, apartando los papeles que cubrían la superficie de la mesa de un único pero eficaz puñetazo. La pipa se tambaleó; el agua de su interior ya se había enfriado.

—Reconócelo, Bel, es una idea soberbia. Ojo por ojo. Sólo una adquisición como ésa puede devolver el equilibrio a la balanza.

Y podía irse al carajo si no era capaz de entenderlo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo, listillo?

De acuerdo, tal vez su plan aún no estaba lo bastante desarrollado... Lucifer maquinaba una respuesta ingeniosa cuando una serie de atronadores golpes en la puerta interrumpió su distendida reunión de trabajo.

—¡Luc! —la voz de Milah, teñida por el terror, llegó hasta ellos amortiguada por la madera—. ¡Abre, por favor! ¡Luc!

Los dos se apresuraron a desbloquear la cerradura. Cuando lo hicieron, una Milah preciosa, envuelta en finas capas de seda y perfume, glorificada por su mata de pelo negro, irrumpió en el cuarto como una tromba.

Con las mejillas anegadas de lágrimas, corrió hasta Lucifer y se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta negra.

—¿Qué sucede? Milah, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Hacía ya muchos siglos que Milah vivía con él, que se cuidaban el uno al otro, que confiaba en ella como una hermana más, que lo conocía mejor que nadie allí abajo. Pero nunca, y ese nunca englobaba una vasta extensión de tiempo, había visto tanta desesperación empañando sus ojos negros.

—Milah, ¡habla!

La morena lo miró con aprensión. Las palabras manaron de sus carnosos labios impregnadas de dolor.

—Se trata de Killian. ¡No aparece por ningún lado, Luc! ¡Se ha escapado!


	5. Capitulo V: La tierra

**Capítulo V**

_La Tierra_

_París, 14 de julio de 2010_

El estruendo de los primeros fuegos artificiales retumbó a lo lejos cuando Killian enfiló el juguetón Boulevard de Clichy. Las luces de neón reflectaron sobre sus cabellos negros, y sus manos traviesas se llenaron con octavillas de locales de alterne más traviesos aún. Desde Blanche hasta Pigalle, lujuria y perversión podían palparse en el ambiente en densidades altamente concentradas. Desde el Moulin Rouge hasta el Folie´s, olía a depravación y a instinto. El limbo entre el noveno y el decimoctavo _arrondissement_ rezumaba sexo decadente y sudoroso desde las profundidades de las alcantarillas.

Los carteles luminosos se sucedían, prometiendo a sus excitadas pupilas una rendición entregada y sumisa. La silueta de una mujer con los senos descubiertos se recortaba sobre la noche parisina y servía como reclamo para uno de los cabarets más sucios —_en todos los sentidos_— que Killian había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Sonrió. Si no encontraba nada mejor, tal vez más tarde la fulana de pechos grandes sería una opción a tener muy en cuenta, sobre todo para un Príncipe de la Lujuria como él.

Le encantaba París, y le encantaba esa noche. La noche en que toda esa sarta de estirados franceses daba rienda suelta a sus reminiscencias bárbaras y se enorgullecía en celebrar cómo, dos siglos antes, se habían afanado en cortar la cabeza de cuanto señorito se pusiera a tiro. La única noche en que toda aquella pantomima revolucionaria servía realmente de algo; la libertad, la auténtica libertad, volvía a salir a las calles, se apoderaba de ellas y retornaba al amanecer bebida, desfogada y satisfecha, dispuesta a sumergirse en el letargo hasta el año siguiente. Adoraba el mes de julio en París, caliente, opresivo y ronroneante como una siamesa en celo.

Desenroscó el tapón de su petaca. Allí nadie lo encontraría. A esas horas, el bastardo de Luc ya habría puesto el Infierno patas arriba en su busca y tendría radares en todos sus destinos frecuentes. El muy imbécil había pensado que podría con él. Que el mismísimo Archiduque del Infierno Oriental no era más que un secuaz al que poder avasallar con sus órdenes.

—Quien ríe el último… —masculló, con una sonrisa sardónica marcada en el rostro.

En un primer momento, su mayor anhelo había sido pegarse una escapada hasta algún sigiloso harén en Turquía y hacer las delicias de un centenar de mujeres —y las suyas propias— con sólo chasquear los dedos. Le urgía un desahogo rápido y seguro que pusiese fin a tantos meses de frustración contenida. Sin embargo, sabía que eso lo situaría en una posición demasiado vulnerable para sus planes. Salir del Infierno a escondidas del Jefe ya había sido lo bastante difícil; no tenía intención de regresar allí por una buena temporada.

Mientras paladeaba un trago de vodka importado, contempló el letrero luminoso del _All-in_, un decrépito y pequeño local de espectáculos en el número 50 del Boulevard de Clichy, donde las chicas eran mediocres pero los precios razonables. Los fluorescentes de colores invitaban a descubrir un mundo de dulzura en su interior, y Killian casi podía sentir los almibarados y falsos suspiros de las bailarinas al frotarse contra la barra metálica. Sin previo aviso, una punzada de deseo aguijoneó entre sus ingles. Bien, puesto que llevaba una indecente cantidad de tiempo fuera de juego, tendría que hacerle caso a la amiguita que exigía un poco de atención entre sus piernas… Si a ella le apetecían los tacones de plástico y las lentejuelas baratas del _All-in_, no sería él quien le llevase la contraria.

Liquidó el resto del vodka antes de incursionar en el club. Con gesto desdeñoso se deshizo de la petaca, metálica y con incrustaciones de platino, como si no tuviese más valor que el de una botella de plástico. Dando un paso al frente, se dejó abducir por el humo rosa, permitiendo que sus angelicales ojos azules destellaran al negro más opaco.

El verano en París era estupendo. Ardiente, largo y húmedo. Justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo. Y aquella noche de fuegos de artificio y gemidos de placer no marcaba más que el comienzo.

**/*/**

Horrorizada. Escandalizada. Ultrajada.

Así se sintió Emma cuando enfiló la arteria principal del Boulevard de Clichy. Ahora entendía por qué aquella pareja a la que educadamente había pedido indicaciones la había observado de arriba abajo con curiosidad, y también por qué a aquella pandilla de muchachitos se les había escapado una risita socarrona. Sabía que el norte de París era un tanto impúdico, pero nunca, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, pudo imaginar que alcanzara semejantes cotas de inmoralidad.

Desde Pigalle hasta Blanche, desde el Folie´s hasta el Moulin Rouge, las baldosas de las aceras, las hojas de los abedules y los cristales de las ventanas exudaban pecado y libertinaje. Sacar de allí a August Booth sería como arrancarlo de las garras del mismísimo Lucifer…

Empezaba a pensar que, después de ese viaje, no volvería a ver París con buenos ojos. De hecho, no llevaba en la capital ni veinticuatro horas y ya había comenzado a odiarlo un poco.

Mientras avanzaba por la acera, advirtió que su cuerpo se cubría de miradas libidinosas y reflejos obscenos. La palabra sexo cobraba presencia en cada cartel, cada vitrina, cada sonrisa vacía. Se sentía como parte de un comercio rastrero que traficaba con almas humanas y las arrastraba por el lodo, sólo que en este caso el lodo tenía la magnética forma de encajes y purpurina.

Así que aquella era la oscuridad de la que tanto había intentado prevenirla su adorado hermano. Así que eso era lo que hubiese conocido de no ser por su divina intervención.

Una tienda de artículos eróticos llamó su atención por encima de todas las demás. Tras el cristal del escaparate, mancillado con polvo y otras sustancias no identificables, los ojos ausentes de un maniquí seguían sus pasos. La mujer de plástico tenía un negro abismal en el iris y rizos rubios desordenados. Su cuerpo, vestido con un traje de baño minúsculo de tonos leoninos, se retorcía en una postura humillante y vulgar.

_Así que así es como hubiese acabado ella_.

Controló las náuseas y siguió su camino. Lo único que debía importarle en ese momento era encontrar a August Booth; era en el muchacho morena y con ojos azules en quien debía depositar su atención. Y, si había algún lugar donde Booth estaría en una noche tan especial como la del catorce de julio, ése sería Pigalle. Con la frente alta y las manos temblorosas, Emma comenzó a inspeccionar los rostros fantasmagóricos y trasnochados de los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino.

Había hombres altos y fuertes protegidos por miradas de desdén y ropas de marca; hombres rechonchos cargados con maletines y gestos lascivos; jovencitos que se echaban a suertes la última botella de ginebra. Había hombres que contemplaban los anuncios fosforescentes de _peep show_ sin atreverse a entrar. Hombres que paseaban a sus perros, hombres en corrillos, hombres con parejas. Hombres provistos únicamente de una cámara de fotos, dispuestos a captar un instante de eternidad en el efímero Pigalle. Hombres borrachos, morenos y de ojos azules, como August Booth. Pero que no eran August Booth.

Con las plantas de los pies doloridas y un nudo de frustración en el pecho, Emma se dejó caer contra una pared y se frotó los tobillos. A su izquierda, un camarero barría aburrido la entrada de un restaurante oriental de dudosa higiene, y la esencia del aceite recalentado flotaba en el ambiente. Aunque la noche no había hecho más que comenzar, para algunos hacía ya un buen rato que había expirado.

Para otros, sin embargo, aún aguardaba el coletazo más fuerte.

**/*/**

Killian sabía que toda esa supuesta permisividad de Pigalle no era más que una fachada de porexpan fabricada para deleite de los turistas. Sin embargo, le pareció una exageración —y un detalle de muy mal gusto, por cierto— que el encargado de seguridad del _All-in_ lo arrancase —literalmente— del interior de las braguitas de una stripper caribeña cubierta de aceite. Él sabía que estaba prohibido tocar a cualquiera de las chicas, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si aquella diosa bronceada prácticamente se lo había suplicado? Era de muy mala educación dejar a una mujer insatisfecha, rogando por unas migajas más de placer. ¿Acaso no se vanagloriaban los franceses de ser los mejores amantes del mundo? Pues ésa era una lección propia de cualquier niñito de preescolar.

Por no hablar de los malos modos del empleado al obligarle a abandonar el local sin permitirle siquiera pedir una última copa. Así las cosas, resultaba lógico, incluso justificable, que Killian hubiese acabado por propinarle un derechazo en la mandíbula. Tal vez así se le bajasen esos humos de cavernícola enfebrecido.

Y eso era lo que lo había conducido a su precaria situación actual. Quizás se debiera a los efectos del vodka, pero ser llevado en volandas por el portero a través de la espesa neblina con olor a chicle estaba empezando a causarle mareos. Esos estúpidos franceses no eran más que unos remilgados y unos mojigatos con ínfulas de Casanova.

Supo que habían salido a la calle porque un golpe de brisa fresca le azotó la frente, a pesar de que aquella noche de julio resultaba abrasadora. También supo que, a su alrededor, el bullicio de Pigalle estaba en pleno apogeo. Supo asimismo que el tipo de seguridad lo iba a lanzar sobre la acera como si fuera un chucho sarnoso, porque lo sintió tomar impulso.

Con una risotada ebria y atolondrada, Killian se preparó para acusar el golpe. Luego, ya no supo nada más.

**/*/**

Emma se estremeció. Unos metros más allá de sus propios pies, un hombre cayó al suelo, y sus huesos rebotaron con un crujido seco sobre la acera. El vigilante de seguridad que acababa de lanzarlo por los aires se sacudió las manos en el uniforme y desapareció con una mueca de disgusto. El individuo permaneció inmóvil, abandonado a su suerte. Sus ropas, compuestas por unos desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta azul, estaban húmedas y llenas de polvo; una enmarañada media melena negra cubría su rostro. Las palabras _All-in_, moldeadas en neón, parpadeaban sobre el contorno de su fibrosa figura.

Ninguno de los transeúntes tuvo la delicadeza de acercarse a comprobar si se encontraba bien. La gran mayoría, de hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle más que una mirada condescendiente y burlona, así que Emma se aproximó con cautela. Un fino reguero de sangre manaba de las rodilleras del pantalón, hechas trizas al caer. Despedía un fuerte hedor a alcohol, y su pecho aleteaba agitado, como si respirar le supusiese un trabajoso esfuerzo.

Cuando lo tocó, posando su palma sobre el hombro masculino con suavidad, un arrullo creciente llegó hasta los oídos de la arcángel. Se estaba riendo. Y con ganas. En un instante, el débil murmullo había adquirido las proporciones de una carcajada diabólica.

La luz procedente de una farola iluminó parcialmente el rostro del desconocido. El azul de un iris tan intenso como el firmamento asomó a través del flequillo.

Moreno. Borracho. Ojos azules. Una idea fugaz atravesó la mente de Emma.

—¿August? —preguntó esperanzada—. ¿August Booth?

Al oír su voz, el hombre se incorporó de golpe. Las risotadas no cesaron.

Un presentimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Emma.

—¿August Booth? ¿Eres tú?— repitió, titubeante.

El extraño apartó de un manotazo los enredados cabellos y dejó su rostro al descubierto.

Emma se quedó helada.

**/*/**

Killian no la reconoció al instante. Sólo cuando logró enfocar su borrosa vista en ella pudo corroborar lo que la voz femenina le había insinuado.

No se trataba de un espejismo, ni de una alucinación fruto del vodka. Tampoco es que la caída —_ninguna de las dos_— hubiese afectado a sus facultades mentales, ya de por sí hechas un asco.

No, no se trataba de nada de eso. Aquello era real. _Ella_ era real.

Frente a él, se alzaba el único ser al que no creyó volver a ver jamás. Nunca. En toda la eternidad.

Un nuevo acceso de risa trastornada sacudió su pecho, pero es que no era para menos. Esa noche, le acababa de tocar el premio gordo.

—Joder, diablesa. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

* * *

**N.A:** Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semana.


	6. Capítulo VI: El Cielo

**Capítulo VI**

_El Cielo_

_Finales del Invierno._

_Año 14 antes de la Caída._

Seis golpes en la puerta, ni uno más, ni uno menos, alertaron a Killian. La oscuridad de la noche se había deslizado con su habitual desgana hacía horas, y el resplandor de la luna llena se colaba sin permiso por la ventana de su dormitorio en el Alcázar Central. En cuanto cumplieron su cometido, los pasos furtivos se alejaron de puntillas por el pasillo. Killian oyó cómo los seis golpes se repetían en la puerta vecina.

Podía fingir, moverse con lentitud y pretender que en realidad esos seis golpes no tenían el más mínimo efecto en él. Podía asomarse al pasillo con ojos legañosos y preguntar qué ocurría, pero lo cierto es que no podría engañarlos a ellos como tampoco podía engañarse a sí mismo. Cuando hizo a un lado las sábanas y se puso en pie, el amplio faldón blanco que había vestido durante el día aún cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo; ni siquiera se había desvestido al irse a dormir. Sus alas se retorcieron de placentera anticipación.

Aún no podía entender cómo ni por qué, pero de un tiempo a esa parte sus noches se habían transformado en una dulce y agitada espera. Y, aunque al principio había tratado de evitarlo, castigando en silencio sus remordimientos y su culpa, finalmente había terminado por asumir que incluso unos seres como ellos tenían derecho a un poco de solaz de vez en cuando. Si las jornadas de trabajo, rezos y vigilia eran tan agotadoras, ¿dónde estaba el problema en distraerse un poco durante su tiempo libre? Al fin y al cabo, no hacían nada malo. Si hasta el mismísimo Lucifer estaba de acuerdo con aquellas pequeñas reuniones, por algo sería.

El Mal no existía en el mundo que él conocía. No había motivo alguno para tenerle miedo.

La luz de la luna le permitió contemplar su imagen en el espejo, y éste le devolvió el mismo reflejo que se había habituado a ver durante los últimos catorce años. Sólo faltaba un año, sólo uno, para que su cuerpo alcanzara la plenitud física de los ángeles. Mientras tanto, su brillante mata oscura estaba tan despeinada como de costumbre. Su torso desnudo era tan suave que no había en él ni el más leve asomo de vello, pecas o cicatrices. Tan sólo una inmensa superficie marmórea, vacía a excepción del brazalete que lo identificaba como miembro de los Principados y que sería sustituido por otro más elaborado, el de líder, cuando cumpliera los quince. Su rostro, afilado y de ojos dulces, le pareció tan anodino como siempre.

Dio un poco de orden a sus enmarañados cabellos con los dedos y, sin esperar más, abandonó la estrecha habitación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del edificio principal, a través de la cual salió al jardín. Una fina capa de césped artificial cubría la superficie del patio. Y, sobre la mata verde, un centenar de ángeles sonrientes jugaban y conversaban, con sus cabelleras destellando bajo el rocío de la noche. Uno de sus hermanos se acercó por detrás y le palmeó entre las alas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, intrigado, el arcángel Samael le hizo una seña muda para que se incorporara a la reunión.

Con una sonrisa de aceptación, Killian se aproximó al reducido grupo que formaba piña en uno de los laterales del patio. Sentado en un banco, su buen amigo Rumpelstiltskin charlaba animadamente con Belzebuth, mientras ambos contemplaban con insólita alegría el revuelo de ángeles danzando en libertad. Lo que había comenzado como breves reuniones en _petit comité_ había crecido hasta convertirse en auténticas algarabías silenciosas en la madrugada. Aunque esa zona del Alcázar quedaba lejos de los dormitorios, y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos era altamente improbable, debían actuar con sumo cuidado. Algunos no sólo arriesgaban la confianza de la jerarquía; también la corona.

Sobre el suelo, despreocupada, Astarté, la gemela de Rumpelstiltskin, jugaba a los naipes con un grupo de ángeles inferiores, mientras su hermano, entre risas, le aconsejaba por encima del hombro las mejores jugadas. Lucifer, tan majestuoso como el destino del mundo que pendía de sus manos, permanecía sentado en una esquina, con la vista clavada en el reloj del jardín. Su rostro se había quedado petrificado en una mueca impaciente, y sus alas doradas, únicas entre la especie angelical, estaban tensas y erizadas. Hacía días que se venía comportando de un modo extraño pero, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a preguntar, daba respuestas esquivas.

Astarté celebró su victoria en el juego con un grito de euforia. Aunque el resto de los hermanos se apresuraron a cerrarle el pico, su espíritu de la Primera Esfera era tan altivo e indomable como el mismo Cielo. Estrechó entre sus brazos a Belzebuth, que protestó en respuesta. Se puso en pie, disparatada, y la vista sobre el fondo del jardín quedó despejada. Fue ése el momento en el que Killian se percató, sorprendido, que esa noche había un componente más en el grupo.

Cuando su mirada tropezó con la de Emma, se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba justo al lado de Rumpelstiltskin, meciéndose con suavidad sobre un columpio que se detuvo en seco en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. En su mente, Killian cruzó los dedos. Rogó al Cielo que los contemplaba que sus mejillas no revelasen el calor que se adueñaba de él cuando ella andaba cerca.

La gemela del arcángel Gabriel era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez había conocido. Su rostro ovalado era tan perfecto que parecía envuelto en un halo de luz, y sus ojos verdes le recordaban dos ventanas abiertas en las tardes de primavera. Las alas, cuidadas y relucientes, reposaban sobre sus hombros en una caricia inocente.

Cuando la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza, ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le hacían sentir que todo estaba en su sitio. Deseaba hablarle, preguntarle acerca de su inesperada y repentina visita, pero Astarté se abalanzó sobre él antes de tener opción de hacerlo.

—¡Hasta que al fin nos honras con tu presencia!

—Pensábamos que esta noche ya no vendrías —dijo Belzebuth con falso enojo—. Hace más de mil horas que llamé a tu puerta.

Rumpelstiltskin se puso en pie de un salto y lo arrastró hacia la improvisada mesa de juegos sobre el césped.

—Ven —ordenó sin contemplaciones—, serás mi pareja esta noche. Por alguna inexplicable razón, Luc no quiere jugar —agregó, en voz lo bastante alta como para que el aludido se diera por enterado.

Sin embargo, el futuro Príncipe de las Potestades no alejó ni por un instante la mirada del reloj.

—Lo siento, chicos. Me… me tengo que ir —decidió de pronto, y sus ojos cristalinos parecieron empañarse—. Se ha hecho tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Se puso en pie de forma mecánica y se alejó entre la multitud, dejándolos a todos estupefactos.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —Samael se incorporó al grupo al mismo tiempo que Lucifer se marchaba. Saludó a Emma con la mano y, a continuación, pidió que le cedieran espacio en el círculo.

—Nadie lo sabe. Es un enigma —concluyó Astarté, y sus pestañas aletearon con aire místico.

Mientras Rumpelstiltskin mezclaba los naipes con sus hábiles manos, Samael se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo a la hermana de Gabriel.

—Me alegra ver que has decidido distraerte un rato —comentó; sus ojos transmitían sincera aceptación.

Emma recompensó su interés con una nueva sonrisa.

—Gracias por invitarme. Me venía bien salir de la rutina por una vez —puso los ojos en blanco. De inmediato, su bonito rostro se descompuso en una facción de terror—. Aunque si Gabriel se llega a enterar de que estoy aquí…

—No te preocupes. No lo hará.

Samael le guiñó un ojo, y Killian experimentó toda una serie de sensaciones desconocidas e inclasificables. Sabía que su amigo y Emma pertenecían a la misma Orden, y que por tanto era lógico, e incluso esperable, que la relación entre ambos fuese estrecha. Pretender que la arcángel fuese más amiga suya que de otros era egoísta y mezquino, y por todos era conocido que los ángeles no debían ser ni una cosa ni la otra. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se desencadenó y rugió molesto cuando observó la cercana camaradería que compartían Emma y Sam.

—¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? —indagó ella desde su cómoda posición en el columpio.

Astarté palmeó de gozo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Los seis se apresuraron a abrir el círculo. El corazón de Killian brincó en su pecho cuando presintió, sin mirarla, que elegiría el hueco a su lado. La piel desnuda de sus brazos entró en electrizante contacto cuando ella tomó asiento a su izquierda, entrecortándole la respiración. La noche se extendía en torno a ellos como una película densa y sofocante.

—¿Cuáles son las normas? —al contemplar su perfil sosegado, Killian se preguntó si habría sentido la misma sacudida que él. Sin embargo, ella permaneció impasible.

Rumpelstiltskin terminó de barajar y comenzó a repartir las cartas.

—Es un juego muy sencillo ideado por Lucifer. Cada jugador recibe dos cartas, y, después, se distribuyen otras cinco sobre el tablero —parpadeó—. Bueno, en este caso, sobre el suelo. Lo que se busca es que los jugadores consigan la mejor combinación posible y apuesten por ella. Las combinaciones varían en función del dibujo y del número que aparece en cada naipe —Rumpelstiltskin se percató del gesto aturdido de Emma y le dirigió una mueca tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes, es más fácil de lo que parece.

—¿Y qué se puede apostar?

Belzebuth reprimió una risita.

—El que pierde tiene que limpiar y cepillar las alas del ganador durante una semana. También se pueden doblar los turnos de oración, ceder el postre, o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso no es hacer… _trampas_?

—¡Claro que no! No son más que tonterías sin importancia. Además, nada de ello nos impide cumplir con nuestras obligaciones —Bel acompañó sus palabras de un guiño cómplice.

La frente de la arcángel se relajó.

—De acuerdo, vamos allá. Espero no ser demasiado torpe…

—Yo puedo ayudarte —propuso Killian a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Emma se giró hacia él, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

—Gracias.

En realidad, su colaboración no hizo la menor falta, ya que la gemela de Gabriel demostró ser una excelente jugadora. Killian la contempló de soslayo durante toda la partida; era tan preciosa, bajo la luz de la luna y con los cabellos alborotados por la brisa nocturna, que el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer de su campo visual. El sonido melodioso de su risa era un placer para sus oídos, pero una tortura para su concentración, y aquella piel fresca del brazo que no se separaba del suyo lo hacía temblar sin tener frío.

Cuando la partida finalizó y Emma se alzó con el triunfo, hasta la competitiva Astarté se vio forzada a reconocer que se había comportado como una contrincante dura de roer. Y fue una suerte que tuviera tan buenas capacidades para los juegos de azar, porque Killian había sido incapaz de centrarse en ninguna estrategia.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la noche se fue disipando. La mayoría de los hermanos comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones; tan sólo quedaron en el jardín trasero los más resistentes. Los bostezos se fueron contagiando de unos a otros, y, entre bromas, decidieron recoger el mazo de cartas y apilarlo en el interior de un saquito de terciopelo.

Todos se fueron despidiendo —a pesar de la férrea resistencia de Astarté, que aún tuvo la desfachatez de tildarlos de aguafiestas— y citando para la noche siguiente. El mismo lugar. La misma hora. Los seis golpes consensuados a modo de contraseña.

Killian se levantó y se sacudió una minúscula brizna de césped del faldón. Cuando llegó el turno de decirle adiós a Emma, dudó entre estrecharle la mano o darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Aunque estaban acostumbrados al roce físico, no podía borrar de su mente la descarga de luz y calor que le había producido su toque apenas unas horas antes.

—¿Te veremos de nuevo mañana? —trató de romper el hielo. De pronto, todo su cansancio se esfumó. No quería marcharse, no necesitaba dormir. Lo único que anhelaba era contemplar aquel rostro radiante el resto de la eternidad.

—Desde luego —aseguró ella sin pensarlo dos veces—. Ha sido divertido. Y será aún más divertido ver a Belzebuth entrar en la sala de oración calzando mis sandalias.

Killian soltó una carcajada.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —vaciló unos instantes—. Ahora será mejor que me retire. Que descanses. Tu presencia ha sido lo mejor de esta noche —declaró de golpe.

Se dio la vuelta, horrorizado ante su propia cursilería. Justo antes de dar el paso que lo conduciría de vuelta a la realidad, una mano pequeña y ligera se posó sobre el extremo superior de su ala, desatando el estremecimiento más potente que había sentido en sus catorce años de vida.

—¡Killian! —ella pronunció su nombre como si fuera la más increíble música jamás tañida.

El ángel cerró los ojos. La emoción de oír su nombre en sus labios y sentir su palma sobre su ala era más de lo que podía soportar. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que Emma le generaba en la boca del estómago, resultaba aterrador y vivificante a la vez.

—¿Sí?

El inocente rostro de la arcángel parecía tan desconcertado como el alma de Killian.

—A mí también me ha gustado mucho verte —comentó, y los segundos que siguieron a su comentario se hicieron interminables.

Después, se alejó a toda prisa. Frente al Alcázar, un metódico sol de invierno había iniciado su inexorable ascenso, pero, por primera vez en su vida, Killian no agradeció su aparición. Sin ella cerca, su espíritu se sentía cautivo de la noche más oscura.

* * *

**N.A:** Lamento no haber podido actualizar el viernes, pero aquí está el capitulo, un poco del pasado de Killian y Emma y porque y de donde se conocen. Gracias por sus reviews.


	7. Capitulo VII: La Tierra

**Capítulo VII**

_La Tierra_

_París, 15 de julio de 2010._

—_¡__Bonjour!_

Emma se alteró con el enérgico saludo de su compañera de piso. Giró su entumecido cuerpo sobre el revoltijo de sábanas y vio la silueta de Wendy a contraluz. Llevaba una trenza desenfadada colgando sobre el hombro, una pequeña bandeja entre las manos y una sonrisa pletórica estampada en la cara.

—Buenos días —respondió Emma con mucho menos entusiasmo.

Wendy presionó el interruptor, y la luz artificial inundó el minúsculo cuarto.

—Te traigo algo para desayunar —informó mientras se sentaba en la cama y depositaba la bandeja entre las dos—. No sabía si preferías té o café, _donc_, he preparado los dos —señaló un pequeño croissant industrial envuelto en plástico—. Ayer fue festivo, así que esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir.

Y era mucho. Después de atravesar corriendo la mitad de la ciudad y de haber dado vueltas en la cama hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, Emma necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Hacía por lo menos veinticuatro horas que no ingería bocado, y, aunque los de su especie no necesitaban comer muy a menudo, el cúmulo de emociones vividas había sido demasiado para un estómago vacío.

—Yo… Muchas gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado —respondió, pero antes que Wendy pudiera llevársela, se abalanzó sobre la taza de té espeso y caliente, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Su compañera de piso sofocó un chillido.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en las manos? —observó, horrorizada, las yemas de sus dedos—. Ayer no estaban así, estoy segura.

Ayer no habían pasado muchas cosas. Ayer no había estado sola y perdida en medio de una ciudad mastodóntica; ayer no se había visto obligada a aceptar la caridad de una mujer de reputación incierta. Y, definitivamente, ayer no se había enfrentado cara a cara al único ser al que no creyó volver a ver jamás. Nunca. En toda la eternidad.

Sus uñas, mordidas y rotas, así como los restos de sangre coagulada en la piel, eran la huella de una noche de desvelo dando vueltas a la idea de que Killian estaba en la ciudad. En el instante en que se encontraron, Emma no había tardado ni décimas de segundo en echar a correr en la dirección opuesta, y no había dejado de hacerlo hasta que el boulevard Saint-Germain emergió ante ella. Había entrado en casa asustada y temblorosa y se había metido en la cama con la esperanza de olvidar. Para cuando logró conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, estaba a punto de amanecer, tenía el alma hecha un manojo de nervios y no quedaba una sola uña sana en todos sus dedos.

—Es una mala costumbre que adquirí de pequeña —justificó, antes de atacar al croissant.

—Pues es una lástima —la mirada de Wendy tenía un matiz de condena—. Unas uñas cuidadas son la puerta de entrada a la elegancia. Y también a los hombres. Ésa es la primera regla en mi trabajo —agregó con un guiño.

Emma se atragantó con una miga de hojaldre. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si me disculpas… Necesito ir al aseo.

La mujer se puso en pie precipitadamente, interceptándola antes de llegar a la sala de estar. La alarma teñía de rojo su bonito rostro.

—Respecto a eso… Verás. Además de para traerte el desayuno he venido para prevenirte. _Donc_, no quería que te asustaras al ver a un hombre dormido en el sofá.

La arcángel sintió verdadero vértigo. ¿Un hombre en el sofá? ¿Había compartido techo con un desconocido? Era lo que le faltaba por escuchar para redondearle el día. No podía esperar a la siguiente sorpresa.

—Se trata de un viejo amigo —se excusó Wendy—. Llevaba tiempo sin venir por aquí, pero ayer llegó de madrugada un poco perjudicado —aclaró, mientras con la mano daba a entender que _poco perjudicado_ era un eufemismo para _al borde del coma etílico_—. No tuve corazón para dejarlo tirado en la calle.

Estaba claro que aquella mujer tenía un serio problema con los vagabundos. Su estrecho piso empezaba a parecer un albergue. A pesar de todo, Emma no podía negar que el altruismo de Wendy le resultaba casi hogareño.

—No importa —y lo dijo completamente en serio—. Lo entiendo.

Un ruido procedente del salón las interrumpió. Wendy aguzó el oído.

—Creo que ya se ha despertado. ¡Ven! ¡Te lo presentaré! —agarró su mano y, de un empellón, la obligó a salir del dormitorio, vestida como estaba con el camisón de lino blanco—. Es un tipo encantador. Viene del norte de Europa, como tú…

La confirmación llegó antes que el presentimiento.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que el hombre que había pernoctado bajo su mismo techo no fuera un absoluto desconocido? Antes de que le diera tiempo a calcularlas, Emma ya se estaba agarrando a una silla de la cocina para evitar el desmayo.

Killian estaba sentado en el sofá. Su cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por los vaqueros, parecía ocupar los veinte metros cuadrados del apartamento. En su torso desnudo resaltaba, marcada con fuego, la cola de un reptil cuya longitud se perdía en los confines de la cinturilla del pantalón. Sus ojos azules la miraban con el mismo brillo que mostraría un pescador ante el tintineo del anzuelo.

—_Bonjour_, Wendy. _Bonjour_, diablesa —se arrellanó en su asiento—. Espero que hayan dormido bien.

**/*/**

La distancia hasta la puerta era de apenas tres pasos. Dado su actual estado de debilidad, Emma no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tardaría en recorrerlos.

Mientras ella hacía cábalas y Killian no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su candoroso camisón, Wendy miraba a uno y a otro sin pestañear. No podía estar más sorprendida.

—¿Se conocen?

—Somos… parientes —balbuceó Emma. Su mirada permanecía inmóvil, atrapada en la de Killian—. Lejanos.

—_Muy_ lejanos —concluyó él.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

—_Donc_, ahora que lo dicen, son bastante parecidos… ¡Un momento! ¿No será él el familiar al que tú has venido a…?

Emma se apresuró en responder.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No!

Wendy se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me queda claro. Pero, a pesar de eso, es una enorme casualidad. Conozco a Jean-Loup desde hace años, y justamente hoy…

—¿_Jean-Loup3_? —Emma se sofocó.

—Claro, Jean-Loup —Wendy parecía más confundida a cada segundo que pasaba—. ¿Es tu pariente y no sabes cómo se llama?

Killian intervino para tranquilizar a Wendy, al mismo tiempo que a ella le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de insolencia.

—Discúlpala, _petite_. En el pueblo todos me conocen como Jean. A secas. Pero aquí, en la ciudad, soy Jean-Loup —se inclinó ante Emma con una reverencia cínica—. Siempre dispuesto a comerte mejor.

Como no sabía si romper a llorar, romper a reír o, directamente, romperle algo en la cabeza a Killian, Emma optó por tragar saliva y hacer caso omiso de su ordinaria presentación.

—Encantada de volver a saludarte…, Jean-Loup. Me alegra verte tan bien.

El rictus de alerta en el rostro de Wendy pareció suavizarse. En ese momento, su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar de forma escandalosa sobre la mesa de comedor.

—Es mi jefa, chicos —se excusó, con una mano sobre el auricular—. Lo mejor será que los deje solos mientras hablo con ella. Estaré ahí fuera —hizo una seña en dirección al pasillo y, a continuación, se precipitó al exterior del apartamento.

—¡No, no te vayas! —suplicó Emma, pero su compañera ya no la oía.

Killian la tenía acorralada.

Con un suspiro de resignación, secó el sudor de sus manos entre los pliegues del lino y, sin despegar la vista del suelo, encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a…

La mano de Killian se clavó en su brazo como la garra de un felino. Emma se vio arrastrada hasta la infame frontera donde sus dos espacios vitales entraban en conflicto.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —sentenció él con voz pétrea, y la mano bajó hasta su codo en una caricia tensa y perezosa.

Cada una de sus células reaccionó ante el contacto con la misma descarga eléctrica de antaño. En esa ocasión, además, estaba tan habituada a su ausencia que fue como si todo su cuerpo despertara de golpe de un largo adormecimiento. Un súbito acceso de nostalgia la recorrió. Uno que se encargó a toda prisa de descartar de su mente.

—Si no te importa —prosiguió, intentando liberarse—, necesito ir al aseo.

La mano masculina intensificó el agarre.

—¿Me tomas por imbécil? Tú no has necesitado ir al aseo en tu vida.

Los nervios de Emma comenzaron a crisparse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó, y sus manos inmovilizadas se sacudieron en busca de libertad.

Killian pareció sorprendido por su arranque.

—¿Que qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Por todos los Infiernos, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

—Evidentemente, tratar de huir de tu absurda y maníaca persecución. ¿Por qué me seguiste ayer? Porque me seguiste hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Killian lanzó una sonora carcajada que reverberó en el falso techo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿En serio creíste que iba a dejar pasar la ocasión más jodidamente prometedora de los últimos cinco mil novecientos años? —su risa demoníaca le puso los pelos de punta—. Por lo que más quieras, aún no son ni las once y ésta ya se ha convertido en la mañana más excitante de la temporada.

—¿Y Wendy?

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—¿Cuánto hace que la conoces?

La alejó un poco, sin soltarla, como si quisiera examinarla desde otra perspectiva. Sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos en los que se había perdido tantas veces, la escudriñaron con un brillo perverso.

—¿Estás celosa, diablesa?

—No digas tonterías —respondió, asqueada—. ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces?

—¿A Wendy? No la he visto en mi vida. Pero resulta de lo más gratificante manipular los recuerdos de una stripper —se mordió el labio con gesto lujurioso—. Créeme, diablesa, hay algunas imágenes en la cabecita de esa mujer que podrían volver loco al más recalcitrante de los puritanos…

—Sabía que te habías vuelto rastrero, pero eres peor de lo que imaginé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Killian chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Son ésas las formas de tratar a un hermano?

—Tú nunca has sido mi hermano —alegó ella, y se arrepintió de las palabras en cuanto abandonaron su boca.

El estrecho espacio que la separaba de él desapareció por completo. Emma se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que un ramillete de jirones negros atravesaba los hermosos ojos azules de Killian.

—No, nunca lo fui, ¿verdad? —siseó el demonio, tan furioso que la arcángel casi esperó que una lengua bífida restallase contra sus dientes—. A eso se resume todo, en realidad. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. Ni siquiera dos criaturas de especies distintas podrían haber sido más diferentes.

La liberó por fin, pero no del modo que ella quería. La soltó de un envite, atropelladamente, con una mueca de repugnancia. Cuando Wendy abrió la puerta del apartamento, la situación era aún más tensa de como la había dejado.

—Era mi jefa —repitió con alegría—. Una compañera se ha indispuesto; _donc_ me han cambiado el turno para…

Calló en mitad de la frase al ver que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Ni siquiera la miraron. Con la vista clavada en el suelo, Emma sintió que el frío se apoderaba de sus brazos y de su alma, y se frotó con las manos para rehuirlo. Sin embargo, tenía la familiar sensación de que ese frío había llegado para quedarse.

—Mis honorables damas —pronunció Killian con una chispa de burla—. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Wendy, _petite_, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad y tus cuidados. Has demostrado ser la mejor amiga que una pobre bala perdida como yo podría desear —su tono cálido, que tanto parecía haber complacido a su anfitriona, se transformó en voz seca cuando se dirigió a la arcángel—. A ti… Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo.

Pensó que se limitaría a dirigirle un saludo distante y a largarse sin mirar atrás, pero Killian buscó su mano con el fin de estrechársela. Parecía tan civilizado que Emma cedió. En cuanto puso la mano sobre la suya, él la arrancó de forma brusca del suelo y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Mañana a mediodía en _La Fourmi Ailée_ —susurró. Su aliento caliente revolvió un mechón de pelo rubio y le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja—. Me debes algo, diablesa, y el demonio siempre se cobra sus deudas.

Recogió la camiseta azul y se la caló por la cabeza con parsimonia, como si cubrirse de ropa fuese un espectáculo que cualquier mujer del planeta tuviese derecho a presenciar al menos una vez en la vida. Luego se fue; la puerta se cerró tras él sin el más mínimo titubeo. A medida que se alejaba por el descansillo del cuarto piso, Emma sintió cada uno de los pasos sobre la moqueta como la patada de un elefante en la boca del estómago.

**/*/**

La tarde cayó lánguidamente sobre cada toldo y cada tejado de París. Más allá de la ventana del apartamento de Wendy, los trabajadores festejaban el fin de su jornada compartiendo un Martini en _Saint Sevérin_; los turistas paladeaban fantásticos crêpes en _La Boulangerie de Papa_, y todavía más allá, junto al Canal Saint-Martin, viejos y adolescentes desempolvaban sus equipos de petanca. El sopor se abatía sobre la ciudad, acunando los chaflanes de las glorietas en el seno álgido y perfumado del sol estival. Envuelto en la pesadumbre tras una noche de excesos, el sexto _arrondissement_ había hecho un excepcional alto en su agitado y efervescente camino.

Dentro de la minúscula vivienda, Emma pasó las horas de la tarde ayudando a su flamante compañera a poner un poco de orden en las habitaciones. Eso, al menos, la mantuvo apartada durante un rato del torbellino de preocupaciones que rondaba su cabeza. Además, la cháchara incesante de Wendy, como si del hilo musical se tratase, contribuía a calmar sus nervios. Esa mujer, con su aura pizpireta y su templanza hipnótica, actuaba como un bálsamo sobre su desasosiego.

Había aprovechado el tiempo compartido para darle no sólo las gracias más de quince veces por ayudarla a hacer limpieza general, algo que, según afirmó quince veces más, exigía su cuidada educación normanda, sino también para contarle algunos detalles de su vida parisina.

—Cuando llegué aquí, viví durante meses con una amiga de la infancia —comentó, con un deje de melancolía en la voz—. Las dos queríamos triunfar y, con dieciséis años, pensábamos que nos comeríamos el mundo en apenas un par de semanas. _Donc_, la realidad es muy distinta —opinó, solemne—. Ahora soy mucho más práctica. Tal vez no viva en una mansión en Neuilly rodeada de lujos, pero éste es uno de los barrios más solicitados de París y, para mí, es un orgullo saber que me lo puedo costear sin depender de nadie.

Emma arrastró un paño seco sobre la superficie polvorienta del televisor. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería vivir así, sin el pleno convencimiento de que cada día sería una réplica inalterable del anterior. De repente, Wendy le pareció una mortal frágil y vulnerable, y, a pesar de eso —o quizás debido a eso—, admiró su capacidad de decisión.

Wendy continuó mientras los platos sucios se iban sucediendo bajo el chorro del grifo.

—Tal vez mi trabajo no sea lo que unos padres desearían para su hija, pero es un trabajo, al fin y al cabo, y no hago daño a nadie. Las condiciones son muy buenas, mi jefa es soportable, y puedo considerar amigas a una buena parte de mis compañeras —hizo un gesto enfático con las manos, agigantadas por los guantes de fregar—. Créeme, eso ya es mucho más de lo que pueden decir todos esos ejecutivos corporativistas que me miran por encima del hombro cuando regreso a casa al amanecer.

—¿No te resulta… _incómodo_? —Emma estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte—. Bailar así. _Desnuda_, quiero decir.

Wendy le dedicó una sonrisa cáustica.

—¿Quién se quejaría si le pagaran por bailar? —rascó el poso reseco de una taza de café con la uña del dedo índice—. Me gusta lo que hago; me gusta moverme al ritmo de la música, me gusta sentirme bella y poderosa. Me gusta desafiarme a mí misma, plantearme cada noche retos nuevos encima del escenario y me gusta la disciplina que conlleva la danza, el entrenamiento en la escuela _Pink School_ —Emma se quedó perpleja. _¿De verdad existía una escuela para eso?_—. Lo demás forma parte del pack. El desnudo, las miradas obscenas, las sonrisas… Viene con el trabajo, y me he acostumbrado a ello.

—Pero es tu cuerpo —insistió la arcángel.

—Es mi vida —concluyó Wendy, con tanta paciencia que Emma estuvo segura que ya había tenido la misma conversación muchas veces antes—. Eso es lo único que importa. Cuando me despierto por las mañanas, no pienso en cuántos hombres me van a ver las tetas. Cuando me despierto, en lo único que pienso es en ser feliz, y para ello hago lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que _mejor_ sé hacer, de hecho. No soy una prostituta, _Em_. Ni tampoco una santa. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida de la mejor forma posible. Y seguiré bailando mientras me haga feliz.

Emma se quedó callada. Acababa de dejarla sin argumentos. Siguió limpiando en silencio mientras Wendy echaba un vistazo al reloj de pared.

—Ya es tarde. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a trabajar —cerró el grifo y se deshizo de los guantes de plástico con un tirón rudo—. Estos cambios de turno me vuelven loca…

Emma asintió, y su compañera se precipitó escaleras arriba, camino de su cuarto. Antes de llegar, se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

—No hace falta que te diga que te quedas en tu casa —hizo una pausa—. Me alegra que estés aquí, _Em_. Eres buena gente.

**/*/**

Ya había anochecido cuando Emma entró en su dormitorio. Encendió la luz de la lamparilla de noche y se derrumbó sobre la cama hasta convertir el edredón en una maraña de arrugas.

La tristeza y la inquietud la habían acompañado a lo largo de todo el día, como una diminuta astilla clavada en su dedo de la que no se había podido desprender, y ya no quedaban excusas que le impidieran hacerles frente.

No podía dejar de cavilar en torno a Killian. La impresión de ver de nuevo aquellas facciones a escasos centímetros de las suyas había sido tan brutal como la colisión de dos TGV a máxima velocidad justo en el centro de su corazón.

A pesar de su obstinación en negarla, incluso a sí misma —_sobre todo a sí misma_—, la verdad surgió ante sus ojos con una claridad meridiana. Ahora que la evidencia había abierto las puertas de par en par, se dio cuenta de que sus fantasías y la realidad habían recorrido caminos muy dispares.

Desde el preciso momento en que lo arrancaron de sus brazos, Emma siempre había albergado la esperanza de que Killian hubiese conseguido escaquearse de su infame destino. En su imaginación, la historia transcurría siempre de la misma manera: él era el único inocente entre toda la hueste de ángeles rebeldes. El peor error del Tribunal ejecutor. Al ser expulsado de su hogar, Killian había vagado sin rumbo, suplicando clemencia, sin permitirse jamás caer en la tentación. Había sido castigado de un modo injusto, pero finalmente había logrado evadirse de sus captores y permanecer oculto de todos, incluso de Emma, a la espera del momento propicio para reunirse con ella. Bajo una identidad diferente, escondido en algún recóndito lugar de su vasto Universo, se había ocupado tan sólo de sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, la certeza había acabado de un plumazo con sus ensoñaciones. La oscuridad relampagueante en los ojos de Killian, su irreverencia y su falta de escrúpulos habían revelado su verdadera naturaleza. Y la serpiente… Aquella marca incrustada en su piel que la atemorizaba, y que la invitaba, al mismo tiempo, a recorrer su seductor relieve con los dedos hasta descubrir dónde terminaba. Aquella marca que se interponía entre ellos, y lo haría siempre.

Ya no cabía la menor duda.

Killian era un demonio. Ni todos sus rezos, ni todo el sentimiento de culpa que la había carcomido hasta dejarla vacía, habían sido capaces de salvarlo. Y esa certeza dolía más de lo que Emma nunca imaginó.

Apretó la almohada contra su pecho, hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón. Eran tantas las incógnitas, tantas las preguntas sin respuesta, que resultaba estúpido no dar por sentado lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente.

Acudiría irremediablemente a la cita.

Si sus hermanos llegaban a enterarse, podría repercutir en una sanción seria. Los de su clase tenían prohibido mantener contacto, del tipo que fuera, con los Caídos. Si en alguna improbable ocasión los caminos de unos y otros llegaban a cruzarse, las únicas salidas viables eran la resistencia más feroz o la huida inmediata. Los tratos directos se reservaban únicamente para las fechas de Confrontación, y aún faltaba más de un año para la próxima batalla. No obstante, Emma estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de volver a verle.

Por Killian, una vez, se había saltado todas y cada una de las normas impuestas. Por Killian, ahora, claudicaría una vez más.

* * *

**N.A:** Emma no estas sola, por Killian todas cometeríamos pecados.


	8. Capitulo VIII El Cielo

**Capítulo VIII**

_El Cielo_

_Finales de la Primavera._

_Año 14 antes de la Caída._

El pestillo del dormitorio de Belzebuth chirrió en los goznes, y cuatro ángeles alarmados alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Las risas cesaron. Emma, sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas cubiertas por los bajos de su nuevo vestido azul, sintió una punzada de terror en la boca del estómago.

Bel hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Astarté y ella se apresuraron a ocultar torpemente los naipes desperdigados por el piso bajo la cama del anfitrión. Sólo Rumpelstiltskin se puso en pie. Con paso indeciso, se aproximó a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto, y acercó la oreja a la madera.

—La contraseña —reclamó, tembloroso.

—Qué idiota eres —la voz guasona de Killian flotó por el desordenado cuarto, arrastrando con ella un halo de tranquilidad. Las cartas volvieron a emerger de debajo del colchón.

Emma fue la única que permaneció tensa, con la espalda estirada y una sonrisa estúpida grabada en la cara. Cuando Killian entró en la habitación, apretó las rodillas de forma inconsciente y alisó la tela del vestido. De repente, el hecho de que hubieran podido ser descubiertos por Gabriel y los demás en sus reuniones clandestinas, le pareció, de lejos, menos peligroso que la presencia de Killian de pie frente a ella, imponente y magnético.

—Hola —lo saludó, y su elocuencia verbal la hizo desear estrellarse de cabeza contra un muro.

Sin embargo, su gesto de bienvenida pareció agradarle. De hecho, y a juzgar por el refulgente brillo que se prendió en sus ojos, pareció ser exactamente el tipo de acogida que estaba esperando encontrar.

—Estás preciosa con ese color —fue su respuesta.

El rubor en las mejillas de Emma fue tan intenso que se vio obligada a agachar la cabeza. Contempló la suave tela que la cubría, fruto de las habilidosas manos de Astarté. Su amiga no soportaba la monotonía del blanco y se estaba dedicando a diseñar atuendos nuevos, mucho más osados, y a experimentar con tintes. Los resultados, claro está, sólo podían lucirlos de noche y a escondidas.

—Lo que está es achispada —se burló la gemela de Rumpelstiltskin.

—¡No lo estoy! —_sí_ _que lo estaba_—. Sólo un poco indispuesta —mintió.

Killian tomó asiento en el círculo, enfrente de Emma. Hablaba con Belzebuth, pero no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Astarté volvió a la carga.

—No le hagas caso. Ha liquidado ella solita una botella de néctar que conseguí esta mañana. No ha dejado nada para los demás —lamentó con un puchero.

Para su bochorno, tenía razón. La experiencia del líquido ambarino resbalando a través de su garganta había resultado demasiado deliciosa como para ponerle freno.

Las reservas de néctar se guardaban para ocasiones especiales; estaba vedado sin el consentimiento de los hermanos que lo custodiaban, pero, para su sorpresa, cometer una travesura prohibida había sido casi tan excitante como el propio licor. Y el hormigueo cálido y estimulante que se había extendido por sus sentidos así lo confirmaba.

—Aún estamos en la primera partida —informó Belzebuth—. Astarté va ganando, pero todos pensamos que es un farol.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —inquirió, con un deje seductor en la voz. Se incorporó con arrogancia, y las cartas se escurrieron de su mano.

—¿Lo ven? —Belzebuth, burlón, dio un codazo a sus hermanos—. Era un farol.

Astarté le dirigió una mirada asesina. La partida continuó, aunque con una jugadora menos.

—¿Y cuál es la apuesta de hoy? —preguntó Killian.

Rumpelstiltskin, repantigado sobre los codos, respondió con desgana un segundo antes de rendirse y abandonar la partida.

—El que pierda tiene que coger una botella de néctar de la guarida del lobo.

Emma no sabía dónde se hallaba la guarida del lobo, pero dada su mano actual, sabía que tenía muchas papeletas para acabar convertida en cordero. De todas formas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no? Ella había dilapidado el néctar, ella debía reponerlo.

Habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde la primera vez que la habían invitado a formar parte de los encuentros nocturnos —unos encuentros que cada vez eran más privados y clandestinos—. A pesar de que durante su infancia había estado muy apegada a su gemelo, en esos últimos noventa días no había podido evitar sentirse mucho más próxima a ese íntimo grupo de ángeles traviesos. Su hermano compartía su sangre, pero con aquel heterogéneo grupo compartía cosas que el estirado y conservador Gabriel jamás entendería. Con ellos, la perfección no era más que una molesta carga a su espalda. Los errores no se penalizaban. La felicidad, tampoco. A su lado, Emma era la auténtica Emma, la que podía permitirse el lujo de vivir en libertad.

Y sentir cada noche la mirada de Killian derramándose sobre ella también ayudaba bastante, la verdad. Una mirada que era, al mismo tiempo, el océano donde quería perderse y la única ancla a la que podía sujetarse. No había nada en el Universo que la hiciera sentir más exultante que sus ojos.

Ni siquiera el corrosivo delirio del néctar.

—Emma, es tu turno de mostrar las cartas —la siempre alegre Astarté interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Todos aplaudieron cuando dejó caer la mano. Riendo, la arcángel se cubrió el rostro con las palmas. Tal y como había previsto, su jugada no fue suficiente. Bel se la pisoteó con altivez.

—¡Ya sabemos a quién le toca jugarse el pellejo! —celebró Astarté.

Un sonriente Belzebuth recogió las cartas.

—¿Qué dices, Emma? ¿Aceptas el reto? ¿O eres una cobarde? —la incitó.

Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió la espalda de la arcángel.

—Por supuesto que acepto. Ya es hora de que les demuestre del lado de quién estoy. Estoy con ustedes, chicos —aún podía notar los efectos del néctar en la base de la lengua—. Y lo voy a estar siempre.

Aferró la mano de los espigados mellizos, los más próximos a ella, pero su mirada se cruzó sin remedio con la de Killian. Y la que él le dedicó fue como una puñalada de aceptación incondicional asestada en el centro de su pecho.

—Si Emma va en busca de otra botella, yo me voy con ella —aseveró.

Astarté rodó por el suelo sin poder contener la risa.

—Claro que sí, los tortolitos se van de la mano…

—¡Astarté! —Emma, avergonzada, la reprendió—. No digas tonterías.

En ese preciso instante, una mano aporreó la puerta desde fuera, borrando de un plumazo el sonrojo de Emma. Los golpes fueron sustituidos por la voz sepulcral de Lucifer.

—Ábranme. Soy yo.

Bel se apresuró a cumplir su orden. Cuando atravesó el umbral, el más sublime de los ángeles parecía notablemente nervioso, y los extremos de sus alas doradas se agitaban con la misma turbación con que sus manos retorcían una cuartilla de papel.

—¿Dónde estabas? Hace tres noches que no te vemos.

—Mis asuntos se han alargado más de lo esperado —zanjó con hermetismo.

Hacía meses que Lucifer había perdido todo rastro de alegría. Su pulso se había vuelto taciturno, impreciso. El halo que lo rodeaba había adquirido un tono cobrizo, como el de una moneda oscurecida por el óxido.

—No importa, llegas justo a tiempo —Astarté hizo caso omiso de su secretismo—. Emma y Killian van a conseguirnos otra botella de néctar —agregó con un guiño travieso.

Luc fijó su mirada cristalina en los aludidos.

—Estupendo —su voz denotó una absoluta falta de entusiasmo—. Pero me temo que no puedo quedarme. Aún hay algo que debo solucionar.

Rumpelstiltskin chasqueó la lengua.

—Por lo que más quieras, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestro amigo? ¿Qué puede haber más importante que la perspectiva de una botella de néctar recién descorchada?

Una mirada fulminante fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Rumpelstiltskin mostró las palmas en señal de rendición—. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Las angelicales manos de Luc desenrollaron el cilindro de papel. Incluso con la vista borrosa a causa de la bebida, Emma pudo ver que se trataba de una serie de pasquines enlazados por un gancho metálico.

—Antes de irme, hay algo que quiero darles —Lucifer clavó su mirada regia en cada uno de ellos—. Algo a lo que _necesito_ que presten atención.

Cinco pares de ojos se la mantuvieron, expectantes y curiosos.

—¿De qué se trata, hermano? —se interesó Bel.

—No pueden saberlo aún —aleccionó Lucifer mientras comenzaba a repartir pequeños pergaminos doblados—. Escúchenme bien, porque esto es importante: ninguno de ustedes debe leer esta nota en público, y mucho menos comentar nada acerca de ella. Aguarden a estar solos en sus habitaciones y entonces, sólo entonces, despliéguenla. Resulta imprescindible que la destruyan al instante. No la conserven bajo ningún concepto. Esto es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en su silencio.

Todos asintieron. Emma guardó el pliego en el interior de su cinturón, completamente tranquila. Lucifer era sugestivo y convincente, además del ser más perfecto jamás creado. Si alguien como él depositaba su confianza en ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era recompensar ese gesto. De cualquier manera, ¿qué podía ir mal?

—¿Podremos hablar de ello entre nosotros? —preguntó Killian.

—Por el momento será mejor que no. Recibiréis la señal adecuada en el momento oportuno.

Los cinco aceptaron sin reticencias. La curiosidad era tan grande que Emma casi podía sentir cómo la nota quemaba la tela de su vestido y traspasaba su piel. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de leerla.

—Ahora sí, debo irme.

El ángel giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¡Luc! —la llamada de Astarté lo interceptó antes de llegar a la puerta—. Los chicos aún no saben cuál es la guarida del lobo donde se esconde el néctar…

Por primera vez desde su llegada, los labios de Lucifer se curvaron en una sonrisa. Una tan sagaz que más bien parecía pertenecer a un hombre de edad avanzada, y no a un muchachito ingenuo y celestial de catorce años.

—Entonces, tal vez debamos desear suerte a nuestros queridos hermanos.

Emma tuvo un extraño presentimiento. En un acto reflejo miró a Killian por el rabillo del ojo. Su perfil esculpido, por el contrario, no mostraba signos de inquietud.

—Las botellas de néctar puro están a buen recaudo en el lugar más seguro de todo el Alcázar Central —expuso Luc, visiblemente divertido—. Debajo de la cama de Gabriel.

Emma ahogó un quejido de protesta. Su disciplinado gemelo. Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Pero si pensaban que eso iba a echarla para atrás, estaban seriamente equivocados. El desafío era mucho más exigente de lo que había imaginado, sí, pero era eso, de hecho, lo que lo hacía tan estimulante.

—Ya que hay que apostar, voy con todo —resolvió.

Lucifer le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Después, entrechocó su mano con la de Killian antes de abandonar por fin la habitación.

**/*/**

La intrincada red de pasillos del Alcázar Central era un nido de serpientes amenazadoras en mitad de la oscuridad. Y las sienes de Emma palpitaban como el cascabel en la cola de una de ellas.

Siguió los pasos de Killian a través de los estrechos conductos que conectaban las nueve alas principales del recinto. A horas tan intempestivas, sería un milagro escapar de allí sin ser descubiertos por cualquier miembro de la Orden de los Arcángeles.

Emma conocía bien aquella galería; vivía en ella. Un corredor de techos altos con decenas de puertas idénticas, todas pintadas de gris. El ala de los Arcángeles había sido diseñada y erigida de forma pragmática y neutra, sin florituras ni grandes lujos. Sin embargo, contemplarla ahora desde el prisma del riesgo, con la respiración jadeante de Killian restallando contra las paredes de estuco, le daba un aspecto vivificante. Cada puerta era un espía delator de sus movimientos. El suelo, una balsa artesana mecida por la marejada.

_Tranquila, Emma. Deja de ver lo que no es_. No volvería a beber néctar. Jamás. Pero, mientras tanto… Mientras tanto aprovecharía al máximo aquella sacudida de vitalidad. El adictivo calor de una euforia como nunca había conocido, que se expandía desde las raíces de su cabello hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Killian frenó en seco, y el choque fue inevitable. Emma se tambaleó. Los ojos del futuro líder de los Principados brillaban como dos zafiros entre las tinieblas, sosteniéndola con ellos para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—A partir de este punto no conozco la zona. A los arcángeles no les gusta demasiado que otros merodeen por su territorio… —confesó en un susurro. Sus murmullos sonaban voluptuosos y exquisitos—. Tendrás que guiarme tú.

Dejó caer las manos, que se deslizaron por los erizados brazos de Emma.

—La habitación de Gabriel es la penúltima —explicó ella. Durante una fracción de segundo, dudó si continuar o no—. Sólo dos puertas después de la mía…

Notó cómo él tragaba saliva.

—Nunca he estado en tu cuarto —comentó con voz ronca.

Ahora fue ella quien inspiró con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Ni yo en el tuyo.

Emma no quería ni pensar qué podía suceder si alguno de sus hermanos despertaba y encontraba a Killian allí con ella. A oscuras. A solas. Contra todo pronóstico, un agradable escalofrío se extendió por su médula. Compartir con él de forma furtiva ésa y otras parcelas de su intimidad suponía un peligro que estaba dispuesta a correr con gusto.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Killian se dirigió a ella dubitativo.

—Más tarde, si queda tiempo… me encantaría verlo.

Y a ella enseñárselo. A ser posible, con la puerta cerrada y la luz atenuada bajo la neblina de un pañuelo. Una imagen demasiado perturbadora cruzó por su mente, pero la descartó justo a tiempo.

—Por supuesto —balbuceó.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo hasta la penúltima puerta a la izquierda.

—Es ésa.

Los dos la contemplaron en silencio, como si fuese la antesala de una cámara de torturas. Tomaron aire al unísono.

—Creo que es mejor que entre yo sola. Si me descubre, mi presencia en su dormitorio es más fácil de justificar que la tuya.

Dio un paso al frente con la firme intención de abrir, pero la mano de Killian rozó la suya y la obligó a detenerse.

—No dejaré que entres sola. Gabriel no es mi gemelo. Tú tienes mucho más que perder que yo.

Ella aceptó. En el fondo, estaba muerta de miedo.

El primer obstáculo no tardó en aparecer; la puerta estaba bloqueada desde dentro, y Emma tuvo que reconocer que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Su gemelo era el principal detractor de los pestillos y la privacidad, concepto que él mismo no comprendía ni compartía. En su opinión, el Cielo debía ser un lugar transparente, al igual que quienes moraban en él.

Tal vez se hubiese percatado del hurto de la botella de néctar esa misma mañana y, por eso, había decidido echar el seguro a modo de precaución.

—Déjame tu brazalete —le pidió a Killian.

Si le sorprendió su petición, no lo demostró. Retiró el estrecho aro metálico de su antebrazo y se lo entregó sin rechistar. La joya estaba rematada por una espiral dorada que Emma desenrolló con facilidad. Introdujo el extremo afilado en la cerradura, y ésta se abrió con un chasquido limpio.

—Creo que había subestimado tus habilidades —repuso él, con los ojos como platos.

Emma sonrió. Sus dedos trenzaron el fino hilo de oro hasta devolverle su forma original.

—Creo que todos aquí lo hacen.

—Prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

Empujaron la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no desencadenar el más leve ruido. El cuarto de Gabriel estaba sumido en la oscuridad, como el resto del Alcázar, y se iluminaba tan sólo por un tenue reflejo de luna a través de la ventana. Desde la maraña de sábanas de lino se dejaba oír la respiración profunda del arcángel.

Emma entró a gatas en primer lugar. En su mente, pidió disculpas a su hermano por la fechoría que estaba a punto de cometer y, después, tanteó el terreno. Había estado allí en muchas ocasiones, pero no era lo mismo entrar sobre dos pies y a plena luz del día que a cuatro patas y en penumbra. Logró esquivar sin problema alguno la mesilla de noche, pero, antes de poder sortearla, su mano tropezó con la afilada pata de la cama.

Un alarido murió asesinado en el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —la voz de Killian sonó preocupada a su espalda.

—Me repondré —afirmó. Agitó la mano en el aire para amortiguar el dolor. Tendría suerte si al día siguiente no amanecía con un cardenal en la piel.

Se tumbó a la larga sobre el frío suelo y se deslizó reptando bajo el somier. El peso de éste le oprimió el tórax.

—Avísame si ves algún cambio —solicitó a su compañero.

Rezó en silencio para que su hermano no tuviera el sueño ligero. Sorprendida, palpó con las manos el espacio ante ella; en el hueco estrecho entre la almohada y la pared se amontonaba un auténtico arsenal de artículos poco convencionales. Nunca pensó que el cuarto de Gabriel cumpliese la función de cámara acorazada.

Al fondo, tal y como Astarté había descrito, reposaba una docena de botellas de la ambrosía más pura. Agarró entre sus manos una al azar, lamentándose por tener que dejar el resto, y se dispuso a salir corriendo.

—¡Lo tengo!

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, los dedos de Killian se agarrotaron en torno a sus tobillos.

—¡Rápido! ¡Se va a despertar!

Volvió a empujarla sin miramientos debajo de la cama, donde la siguió de inmediato. La arcángel sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Con el pulso desbocado por el miedo, se apretó todo lo que pudo contra las cajas para hacerle hueco a Killian. El colchón crujió cuando Gabriel, encima de ambos, tosió un par de veces y se giró hacia la ventana.

Emma no podía respirar. Si su gemelo los descubría, estaría perdida… Su reputación quedaría manchada para siempre. Y, sin embargo, allí, oculta como una criminal, a punto de ver cómo su impoluto futuro se iba al garete, en lo único en lo que su ociosa mente podía pensar era en lo placentero que resultaba el roce de la piel masculina contra la suya; una sensación desconcertante y cálida al mismo tiempo, como una imprevisible tormenta de granizo en mitad del verano. Hubiese entregado gustosa su inmortalidad a cambio de que aquella noche no terminase nunca; a cambio de no dejar de sentir el cuerpo ancho y fibroso de Killian aferrado a ella.

Él movió la cabeza en su dirección. Los carnosos labios de Killian, entreabiertos por el miedo y la angustia, se le antojaron hipnóticos. Una fina capa de sudor frío comenzó a derramarse por su frente, y ella deseó poder evaporarla sólo con el toque de su mano. Se sentía tan acalorada que no dudaba en poder hacerlo. Su pulso descarriló a la altura de las muñecas, así como de otras zonas de su figura donde, hasta entonces, ni siquiera sabía que latía.

Un codo junto a su codo, un tobillo enredado en su tobillo. El aliento de Killian entremezclado con el de ella. La promesa de toda una vida en su mirada, y el corazón asomando, descarnado, entre sus labios.

El ángel resopló. Ambos sonrieron. No hacían falta palabras.

Emma cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de él apartaron un mechón bruñido de su frente. El mechón fue depositado con delicadeza tras la curva de la oreja, pero los dedos no se alejaron.

No supo los minutos, o tal vez las horas, que pasaron allí, tumbados sin respirar, atrapados bajo el colchón.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Killian, pero no movió ni un solo músculo.

—Sí.

—Deberíamos aprovechar ahora. Su sueño es profundo de nuevo.

—Claro.

Bajo la luz pálida de la luna, Emma vislumbró cómo Killian se mordía el labio inferior.

—No quiero marcharme.

Toda ella tembló. Desde el empeine estirado de sus pies hasta la saliva que descendió por su garganta. Toda su alma tembló.

Acercó su rostro al de él. Las facciones de Killian se difuminaron en la oscuridad cuando sus narices se rozaron. Olía a néctar y a excesos; a algodón recién lavado y a piel húmeda.

—Yo tampoco —susurró, rendida contra su boca.

Sus labios se encontraron en un roce tan fugaz como un relámpago. El beso terminó tan pronto como empezó, pero la huella que dejó resonó en cada célula del estremecido cuerpo de Emma.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —Killian parecía asombrado y culpable—. No deberíamos hacer esto…

Emma suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre una manera mejor de demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?

Había crecido con la firme convicción —puesto que así se lo habían enseñado— de que el cariño y el respeto por los demás eran la más sana de las virtudes.

Lo que sentía por Killian era una explosión elevada de ese afecto, una corriente de ternura y pasión que desbordaba cada uno de sus poros.

—Quizás no sea cariño —apostilló él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La respiración de Killian se hizo más breve y entrecortada. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, sondeaban dentro de ella con la minuciosidad de un halcón.

—A que hay algo más en el fondo. Algo salvaje e incontrolable que me empuja hacia ti. Y el afecto no es salvaje ni incontrolable.

Sin poder contenerse más, hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Sus labios entraron en contacto con la fina piel del hombro, justo al lado del tirante del vestido. Emma fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido.

—A esto es a lo que me refiero —murmuró él, y su boca inició un lento recorrido por la base de su garganta. Un breve paseo que la dejó jadeante e inflamada—. Nada me gustaría más que poder saborear cada rincón de tu piel. Conocer tu cuerpo sin vestidos ni adornos, y mostrarle a él, a ti, la falta que me hacen.

Una serie de insólitas oleadas galopó por sus venas, llevándose por delante todo atisbo de consciencia. Esa súbita falta de dominio sobre sí misma la atemorizó.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Killian se retiró de mala gana y asintió con la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo abandonó el escondite. Ella lo siguió al exterior, donde las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaban a clarear más allá del cristal, y donde un frío doloroso se instaló en su pecho.

Con el mismo sigilo con que habían entrado, salieron de la habitación de Gabriel, dejándolo sumido en un sueño sosegado y sin culpa.

El tipo de sueño que ellos dos no lograrían conciliar esa noche.

**/*/**

Killian la despidió frente a la puerta de su dormitorio con un escueto beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa capaz de derretir glaciares. Ya era demasiado tarde para regresar al cuarto de Bel, y Emma, estremecida aún por los acontecimientos de la noche, agradeció que se marchara. Ninguno de los dos mencionó la invitación que ella, ebria de entusiasmo, había realizado en ese mismo pasillo apenas un rato antes. Después de lo ocurrido, la perspectiva de quedarse a solas en su cuarto era como un cóctel incendiario en manos inexpertas.

Cuando él se fue, prometiéndole que volverían a encontrarse la noche siguiente, cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama.

Emma había nacido hacía catorce años y medio. En todo ese tiempo, jamás había sufrido accidentes ni padecido enfermedades. Su cuerpo estaba a escasos meses de alcanzar la plenitud celestial y, después de ese momento, no volvería a sufrir ningún cambio. Era una criatura habituada a la estabilidad, alguien para quien la paz y la rutina eran las mejores aliadas.

Sin embargo, esa noche, todo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Hasta entonces había gozado de una existencia plácida, pero nunca, nunca, nunca, se había sentido tan feliz. Su cuerpo había sido creado liviano y etéreo, pero nunca, hasta ese día, le había parecido que pesaba tan poco.

Vivía por encima de las nubes, pero, hasta esa noche, no había comprendido lo que realmente significa estar en el Cielo.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se dedicó a evocar en su mente, con los cabellos esparcidos sobre el cobertor y el pulso trotando a mil por hora, cada una de las facciones de Killian, diseccionando su hermoso rostro y permitiéndose el lujo de soñar despierta con él. El hueso pronunciado de la mandíbula. La delineada forma de las cejas. El lunar diminuto bajo el ojo izquierdo, la nariz recta. Todo estaba allí, grabado a fuego en su memoria. Listo para su uso y disfrute.

Cuando sonaron las campanas de la capilla, bien entrado el amanecer, para llamar a los ángeles a oración, Emma recordó el pequeño papel que Lucifer les había entregado la noche anterior. Se incorporó sobre la cama sin deshacer y extrajo el pliego de su cinturón.

Lo abrió. Era una carta, una bastante larga, y estaba encabezada por un titular resaltado en negrita. La letra de Luc emergió ante ella, arrebatada y confusa. Al empezar a leer, se dio de bruces por primera vez con las ocho palabras que cambiarían para siempre su destino y el de todos allí arriba.

_¿Y si existiera un lugar mejor que éste?_

* * *

**N.A:** Hay ese Lucifer, siempre ideando planes macabros jeje. Lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo el viernes pasado, pero aquí está, mas vale tarde que nunca.


	9. Capitulo IX La Tierra

**Capítulo IX**

_La Tierra_

_París, 16 de julio de 2010._

Se ajustó la camisa fuera del pantalón con un manotazo, subió la cremallera de la bragueta y, rabioso, empujó la puerta. Una nebulosa de bullicio típicamente parisino flotaba en el ambiente de _La Fourmi Ailée_ cuando Killian salió del cuarto de baño y regresó a su estratégica mesa del piso de arriba, donde se reclinó sobre la silla de madera con el ceño fruncido.

La camarera abandonó el aseo para damas poco después. Trataba de reubicar, sin éxito, sus enmarañados cabellos castaños y lucía el estrecho delantal abrochado del revés. Aún había huellas de su orgasmo en el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas, y casi se podía sentir el influjo de sus feromonas por encima del aroma del _brunch_.

Le sonrió de forma descocada cuando pasó por su lado, dispuesta a tomar el pedido de la mesa de enfrente. La lionesa pizpireta tenía ganas de más; lo olía en su andar rotundo y en la forma en que apretaba los pezones contra el jersey de escote en pico. Él ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención. Siguió contemplando la calle a través de la cristalera.

Tampoco podía culparla. Por todos los demonios, era Killian. El más insulso de sus polvos reventaría las quinielas en cualquier casa de subastas. Sin embargo, los gemidos salvajes —ahogados por el ruido de la cisterna— de aquella morena menuda mientras empujaba dentro de ella y la aprisionaba contra los azulejos, le habían resultado tan poco gratificantes como los del grupito de chicas rebeldes sin sujetador que se había llevado a la cama la otra noche. Y como los de la cabaretera mulata de la precedente. Y la anterior, y la anterior.

Jugueteando con el cartón del menú, contuvo un suspiro de hastío al sentir el peso inconfundible de sus testículos y la dureza irrevocable de su pene. Aquella maldición era una auténtica agonía, como si el águila que devoraba a Prometeo hubiese formado nido entre sus piernas, exactamente en el núcleo de su saco escrotal. La excitación, una planta exuberante que había aprendido a cultivar y cosechar, hacía ya tiempo que se había marchitado en sus dedos. Casi seis mil años después de que aquella tortura se iniciase, el final del castigo se alejaba más y más cada día. Durante esos seis milenios, no había transcurrido un sólo amanecer en que Killian no se preguntara cuántos días, cuántas noches, o cuántos muslos más habrían de abrirse hasta que él encontrara lo que andaba buscando.

_Satisfacción_.

Era una palabra hermosa. Repleta. Se preguntaba en qué cama la hallaría, y cuántas más tendría que visitar hasta llegar a ella.

No es que no disfrutase sus encuentros carnales. Por favor… ¿a quién querría engañar? ¿Acaso existía en ese asqueroso y repugnante mundo algo mejor que la confrontación ardiente de una piel con otra? ¿Acaso alguien en ese sucio y pestilente Universo tenía algo mejor que ofrecer que el diabólico perfume de unas bragas húmedas? El espíritu primitivo de Killian se puso cachondo de nuevo sólo con pensarlo.

El problema no era cuántas veces, con cuántos acompañantes o en qué postura consumase sus apetitos eróticos. El problema era que nada de eso, ni siquiera una amplia colección de fornicaciones escandalosas que harían ruborizar al mismísimo Lucifer, conseguía nunca aplacar aquella sed insaciable.

_La misma sed insaciable que había despertado un vestido azul a hurtadillas bajo el colchón de Gabriel._

Pero, si todo salía según lo planeado, el fin estaba cerca. Miró el reloj. Qué interesante… El fin, de hecho, estaba a menos de diez minutos.

La camarera contoneó las caderas delante de sus ojos vacíos, pero él no la miró. Depositó un café expreso en su mesa, y Killian la despachó con un gesto grosero de la mano. La mujer se alejó con la bandeja apretada contra su cuerpo, como el libro de ciencias que cubre los pechos incipientes de una niña ingenua.

Killian echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor; el local estaba prácticamente lleno a esas horas. Le encantaba aquel sitio. Le gustaba el ruido que hacían las tazas al entrechocar con los platillos, el aroma humeante de las verduras frescas al chisporrotear sobre la parrilla, el color de los sofás vintage. Siempre que se dejaba caer por París, daba igual qué planes tuviese o cuán ocupado se encontrara, acudía al mediodía a degustar un buen café en _La Fourmi Ailée_, leía sin interés alguno de los innumerables volúmenes de segunda mano de la estantería o se pasaba por la piedra a alguna clienta de paso o a camareras recién contratadas.

Nervioso, dio un sorbo a la bebida. Tras los últimos acontecimientos, su cuerpo exigía a gritos una dosis de cafeína. Al sentir el regusto amargo de la bebida en su garganta, pensó que la Tierra era un lugar jodidamente magnífico. Un lugar espléndido y vigoroso; casi paradisíaco. Un lugar donde hasta el más grande de los rotos encontraría un descosido. Y menos mal, porque junto a la costura interna de sus pantalones vaqueros había uno del tamaño de la Île-de-France.

Sonrió para sí. Frente a él, la figura de un lozano querubín de porcelana lo contemplaba con ojos de cordero degollado.

—¿Y tú qué miras, estúpido?

A las doce en punto, con precisión de relojero, la puerta que daba a la Rue du Fouarre se abrió, y el cristal tintineó en los goznes como una campanilla anunciadora. Killian se giró a tiempo de ver la figura esbelta y diáfana entrar en el bistró. Para su maldita desgracia, todo el local pareció resplandecer con ella dentro.

Durante unos segundos, tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarla a placer sin que ella se supiera observada. Estaba quieta, muy quieta, con aquellos enormes ojos verdes convertidos en los de un ratoncillo asustado. Llevaba un vestido de color teja, largo hasta las rodillas y adornado con un par de mangas francesas. Su pelo rubio, suelto y recién cepillado, ondeaba como espuma dorada sobre los hombros.

El dolor en su entrepierna se intensificó.

Hubo un tiempo en que Killian hubiese caminado sobre los fuegos del Infierno por esa mujer. Oh, espera, de hecho así había sido. Se había abrasado en las llamas del Mal por ella. Había padecido sufrimientos que ningún cuerdo podría soportar jamás sin caer preso en la locura. Había conocido la gloria y el abismo de manos de la misma criatura.

Había esperado que, algún día, ella fuera tras él. Que confesara que todo había sido un error, que se explicara, que se arrepintiera y, sobre todo, que se quedara a su jodido lado para siempre. Que avivara con esa sonrisa incauta todas sus esperanzas podridas.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Ahora, lo único que aguardaba con impaciencia era que ella caminara sobre las mismas cenizas que lo habían visto corromperse a él.

Aquella diablesa consumada le debía una. Y, por todos los perros del Infierno, se la iba a cobrar exquisitamente cara. No tenía escapatoria.

Y conste que no lo hacía por venganza. En absoluto. Él estaba muy por encima de esas patrañas. Lo hacía para redimirse. Después de su obra maestra, a unos cuantos allí arriba no les quedaría más remedio que tragarse sus palabras. Les demostraría a todos cuál era la auténtica naturaleza de aquella criatura cándida y devota a la que tanto admiraban. Y, entonces, la maldición de Killian, legítimo líder de los Principados, terminaría para siempre.

_Exculpación_.

Ah, ésa también era una hermosa palabra.

En el instante en que ella alzó la mirada y la enfocó sobre el piso superior, Killian supo que había logrado el efecto deseado al citarla allí. Los labios femeninos se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, y el demonio habría jurado, incluso, que dejaron escapar una maldición.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, le dirigió un inocente saludo con la mano. La vio tragar saliva primero y titubear después. Su pie derecho se detuvo en el aire, dudando una milésima de segundo entre seguir adelante o salir corriendo.

Cuando le ofreció ese encuentro, Killian había lanzado la pelota a su tejado, a sabiendas que ella bien podría rechazarla y retirarse a tiempo, en cuyo caso estaba seguro de no volver a verla jamás.

No obstante, conocía a Emma. Podía ser taimada, manipuladora y deshonesta, como, de hecho, era. Pero sabía reconocer un buen desafío cuando lo tenía delante. Y eso la excitaba tanto como a él. Si el demonio no se equivocaba, ella subiría la apuesta y continuaría el juego.

Al contemplarla avanzar en dirección a la escalera, una sonrisa demoníaca se extendió por el inmaculado rostro de Killian.

No se había equivocado. Su excelencia la Duquesa Emma, arcángel de la Tercera Esfera, acababa de devolverle la pelota con las dos manos.

Las mismas con las que firmaría su propia condena.

**/*/**

Cuando Emma buscó en Google la dirección de _La Fourmi Ailée_, se obligó a estar preparada para lo que fuera.

Cuando se adentró en la Rue du Fouarre, en pleno Barrio Latino, se concienció para un lugar lúgubre y decrépito, muy posiblemente de mala reputación, del estilo de los que había atisbado en Pigalle la noche en que se reencontró con Killian.

Cuando se detuvo ante la fachada del bistró, desconcertada por su fresca portada azul, su cartel pintado a mano y sus mosaicos primaverales, se dijo que, sin duda, las sorpresas desagradables estarían aguardándola del otro lado.

Cuando puso un pie en su interior, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, excepto para lo que se encontró.

_La Fourmi Ailée_ era un local pequeño, dividido en dos plantas, y lleno de luz. Estaba decorado con mobiliario antiguo y colores alegres, y destilaba la gracia de una casa de campo en la Provenza. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, todas ellas repletas de libros y de cuadros modernistas. Había poemas escritos en los muros, y guirnaldas rodeando las columnas. Cada mesa, cada detalle y cada servilletero irradiaban garbo francés, sobre todo la vieja chimenea que, desde la esquina derecha, aportaba un toque demodé y acogedor.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor llegó cuando Emma, después de barrer con la mirada el primer piso, alzó la vista hacia la planta alta. Fue entonces cuando una exclamación muy poco apropiada escapó de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por retenerla.

Un Cielo grandioso, multicolor, estaba pintado al fresco en el techo del bistró. Los nítidos tonos de azul se entremezclaban con los ocres pálidos del alba y con los rojos llameantes del ocaso. Las nubes, vaporosas e incandescentes, flotaban en el vacío, tan mullidas y huidizas como, de hecho, eran.

Y, bajo ese Cielo de inicios de verano, un querubín plasmado al óleo, y otro de bronce sobre la barandilla, y otro más, y otro, y uno nuevo allí al fondo… Todos brindándole una cálida bienvenida con sus sonrisas joviales y sus bucles ambarinos. Y, en medio de todos ellos, con el azul de un Cielo ficticio recortando su cincelada figura, Killian y su camiseta verde. Killian y su maraña de pelo oscuro. Killian y su turbadora sonrisa.

Durante un segundo, Emma sintió miedo. Pensó en precipitarse hacia la puerta, activar su runa, regresar a casa y dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas. Pero también, durante ese segundo, Emma sintió añoranza. Fue capaz de recordar por qué en una ocasión, hacía ya tanto que parecía imposible, había sido inconmensurable y desproporcionadamente feliz.

Esa nostalgia cruda fue lo que la empujó a subir la escalera.

Killian la recibió con su rictus despiadado. No mostró el más mínimo asombro de verla allí.

—Has venido —constató lo evidente.

Emma tomó asiento frente a él. No se anduvo con rodeos.

—Sí, está claro que tengo algún problema mental serio —rebufó—. ¿Para qué querías verme?

El demonio chasqueó los dientes.

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, diablesa. Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal todo por allí arriba?

—Bien, gracias —repuso ella con la mirada baja y la mandíbula apretada.

—¿No es un coñazo mortal vivir sin nosotros?

—No, en absoluto.

Killian se inclinó hacia adelante con picardía. El volumen de su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro sensual.

—La última vez que nos vimos no estabas tan inexpresiva —una mirada lasciva la recorrió hasta perderse en confines más allá de la mesa—. En ninguno de los sentidos.

Emma se revolvió en su silla, incómoda. En ese momento, una jovencita morena y pecosa se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —le demandó a Emma, con voz desdeñosa, mientras abría su bloc de notas.

—Un té verde muy caliente con agua mineral y sin azúcar, por favor.

Killian parpadeó.

—No me extraña que tengas esa cara de frígida —barruntó, lo bastante alto como para que ella lo oyera. Después, reclamó la atención de la camarera—. Mira, Emilie… ¿Te llamabas Emilie, verdad?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. A la pobre chica sólo le faltaba empezar a babear.

—Sí. Emilie. O como tú quieras llamarme —se apoyó con indolencia sobre la mesa. Por un instante, Emma temió que su jersey de escote pico volase por los aires, y que le suplicase anotar el pedido sobre su vientre desnudo. La sola idea provocó en ella un devastador ramalazo de compasión sádicamente salpicado de celos.

—Perfecto. Mira, Emilie… —Killian continuó—. Puedes ir a la cocina y hacerte con el tazón más grande que tenga este bendito local. No quiero una taza ni un vaso, sino un bol. Uno enorme. Quiero que lo llenes hasta el borde con chocolate caliente. Muy caliente y muy espeso —insinuó—. Y, cuando ya no quepa más, podrías cubrirlo de nata, añadirle un toque de sirope de frambuesa y espolvorearlo con virutas de chocolate blanco. ¡Ah! Y que vaya acompañado por un par de esos barquillos de canela tan buenos. ¿Lo has apuntado todo? —ante el asentimiento de la camarera, él prosiguió—. Cuando tengas todo eso, vas a hacer el favor de preparar otro igual y traérselo a la —la sangre de la arcángel se heló en sus venas cuando él la recorrió con una mirada cargada de desprecio—… _señorita_.

La muchacha suspiró embobada, apresurándose a anotar todas las peticiones con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Por su parte, Emma se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de vomitar.

—Enseguida, _monsieur_.

Se alejó a toda prisa con un descarado bamboleo de las caderas.

—¿Esto es a lo que te dedicas ahora? ¿A seducir chiquillas indefensas?

Killian torció el gesto.

—Pensaba que las preguntas las hacía yo… De todas formas, si te sirve de alivio, ésta no parecía muy indefensa cuando me dejó bajarle las bragas hace un rato en el servicio de señoras.

Emma se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. De repente, todas esas pobres almas descarriadas dejaron de estar en el blanco de su compasión. Alimañas rastreras, eso es lo que en verdad eran.

—¿Y tú? —se burló el demonio—. ¿Acaso tú no eres también una chiquilla indefensa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó.

—¿Estás segura? Dime una cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si Gabriel entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta y te viera aquí, conmigo? ¿Qué pensaría de ti tu querido hermano?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No metas a Gabriel en esto. Él es mejor ángel de lo que tú nunca hubieses llegado a ser —escupió, invadida de rabia y veneno.

Durante la milésima de segundo que tardó en responder, una mueca atravesó el impasible rostro de Killian. Una mueca que, de tratarse de otra persona, Emma hubiese podido llegar a interpretar como dolor.

—Así es. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Por cierto, les daré recuerdos a todos de tu parte cuando regrese, no te preocupes. Hey, sin rencores.

La dejó sin habla. Y no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te asusta lo que pueda decir de ti, diablesa?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Es la verdad —los labios de Killian se torcieron en un mohín pueril—. ¿No te gusta?

—¿De qué maldita verdad me estás hablando? –Emma tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de echar a correr. De alzar la silla en el aire y estampársela al demonio en la cabeza—. Me estás volviendo loca… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me persigues?

Él jugueteó, impasible, con el servilletero.

—Ya te lo dije. Tenemos algo pendiente.

—No te debo nada.

—¿En serio? Yo no lo veo así. Creo que me debes muchas cosas —Killian enarcó una ceja. Su tono de voz se volvió grave, peligroso—. Empezando por la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca contestaste. ¿Te suena?

Las palabras trastabillaron en la lengua de Emma.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso…

—No sabes mentir —proclamó él.

Ella tomó aire.

—Por supuesto que no sé. Soy un ángel.

—Eso dicen todos. Permíteme que lo ponga en duda.

—¿Por qué eres tan obstinado con eso?

Como respuesta, obtuvo una sonora carcajada.

—Diablesa, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que la obstinación es la principal virtud de un demonio.

—Claro —Emma meneó la cabeza—. Y tú eres uno de ellos.

Killian abrió los ojos, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Si es un reproche eso que oyen mis oídos, creo que no eres la más indicada para hacerlo, Emma.

Dolía. Dolía, como sólo el Infierno podía doler, volver a oír su nombre entre sus labios.

La camarera les concedió una tregua temporal. Con la misma complacencia con que había anotado el pedido de Killian, dejó frente a él un enorme bol, tal y como el demonio había pedido. Después, le tendió un platito con barquillos cilíndricos apilados en forma de pirámide en el que, además, había añadido un buen surtido de ositos de caramelo y corazones de melocotón.

A continuación, arrojó frente a ella, de mala manera, la versión _low cost_ de la misma comanda.

—_Bon appetit, monsieur_ —le deseó a Killian. Luego, sin decir nada más, se largó escaleras abajo.

Los dos se enfrascaron en sus respectivos tazones como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo. Emma sumergió uno de los barquillos en el denso líquido; no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al paladear el gusto dulce y fuerte del cacao. Hacía tanto que no probaba el chocolate… Estuvo a punto de gemir de placer cuando el toque ácido de la frambuesa se fundió con la nata en su boca, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de la mirada ardiente que Killian había fijado en ella, con un osito de caramelo paralizado a medio camino entre el plato y su lengua.

Las mejillas de Emma se tiñeron de carmín.

—Esto está delicioso —se justificó.

—Desde luego —corroboró él, con un matiz oscuro en los ojos—. Casi tanto como el néctar.

Ella se atragantó con una viruta blanca.

—Sí —concedió tras una pausa—. Casi tanto como el néctar.

Por primera vez desde su encontronazo, el demonio sonrió con franqueza. Durante un instante, a Emma le pareció que no eran otra cosa más que dos humanos normales, dispuestos a disfrutar civilizadamente de un tazón de chocolate en un bistró de París.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir sola de la jaula?

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. La paz había sido hermosa mientras duró.

—He venido a cumplir una misión.

Killian emitió un silbido de admiración.

—Vaya. Sí que has sabido escalar allí arriba, diablesa. ¿Y cuál es esa misión, si se puede saber?

Emma estrechó los ojos, desconfiada.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Para tratar de sabotearla, por supuesto.

La arcángel no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Pues no te va a resultar nada fácil, créeme. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de localizar a mi protegido.

Prefirió omitir el hecho de que, desde que Killian había irrumpido en su vida como un ciclón de categoría cinco, ni siquiera se había preocupado de seguir buscándolo.

—¿Era a él a quien rastreabas aquella noche en Pigalle? —ante su asentimiento, él prosiguió—. Bueno, tal vez no has indagado en los lugares correctos. No te ofendas, pero no eres la clase de persona capaz de desenvolverse con soltura en el pecaminoso decimoctavo _arrondissement_. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

De forma inconsciente, Emma recuperó su impostada rectitud.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿No se supone que quieres tirar por tierra mi misión?

Killian le dirigió una sonrisa cáustica.

—He dicho que puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. Nada más.

—He sido entrenada para luchar contra ti, no contigo.

El demonio se inclinó hacia adelante, tan próximo a ella que pudo sentir el calor de su aliento acariciando la punta de su nariz.

_Como en los viejos tiempos_…

—Escucha, Emma, esto no se trata de una colaboración. Es una competición —estableció con prepotencia—. Si te ayudo en la búsqueda es porque a mí también me interesa encontrarlo. Ese tipo debe de ser verdaderamente disoluto para que allá arriba hayan decidido enviarle un Guardián. Una vez ubicado, tú librarás tu batalla, y yo me encargaré de la mía —sonrió, igual que un lobo de mar hechizado por el olor a pólvora y sangre fresca—. Y que gane el mejor.

La arcángel observó la mano que él le tendía, paciente, por encima del tazón.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

_No se hacen pactos con el Diablo, Emma. Él siempre tiene las de ganar_. Ésa era la primera gran lección vital que había aprendido. Tenía quince años y el alma hecha pedazos cuando su hermano Gabriel se la transmitió.

Pero, en honor a la verdad, él tenía razón. Era demasiado inexperta y asustadiza para manejarse con soltura por aquel renovado París; sobre todo en la clase de lugares que August Booth frecuentaba. Además, ¿qué había de malo en aceptar un poco de ayuda? Los Caídos se aprovechaban continuamente de los demás para conseguir sus fines y no les iba nada mal.

Le demostraría a Killian quién era más fuerte de los dos, y quién había tomado la decisión correcta. Lo despacharía como la ilustre criatura que era; después, podría regresar a casa y hacer como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

—Tenemos un trato.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Buena o mala idea? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hubieran aceptado el trato?

Por que yo si jeje.


End file.
